Tangled Up In Me
by Accident Prone Klutz
Summary: Bella attends the exclusive Buxley Academy, an girls spy school. What happens when she is sent to Forks, with the mission of protecting one unbelievably gorgeous and arrogant Edward Masen? AU: ALL HUMAN
1. Secrets

**Tangled Up in Me**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

I opened the assignment folder and read through it. Once. Twice. Three times. I looked up to my commanding officer stunned.

"Is this a joke?" I asked.

"No, it is not. Does is amuse you?" he was slightly irritated and it definitely showed.

"But why me?" I was stilled confused as to why I was assigned this job. Taylor, Hannah or Sara seemed like they would be better for this job.

"Because you're the best, and that's exactly what we need." he stated matter of factly. " Now go. Your flight leaves at 8 a.m."

With that last command I was off to my room to pack.

My name is agent 9131988 but to most people my name is Bella Swan. I attend the prestigious Buxley Academy. To the common people of Phoenix we are a snotty private school, but to those on the inside we are the foremost and best training academy for female agents. Yes, that's right, I go to a school for spies.

I'm only a junior so when I was assigned to do a field job I was….well more than shocked ….scared stupid is more accurate.

The school has a…I guess you would call it and unwritten rule that states that seniors are usually the first to be offered field jobs. Field jobs were rare and getting one could either make or break your future career as an agent.

So now I was not only freaking out because my career was on the line but I would also have to watch my back for jealous and pissed off seniors. Prime examples would be Taylor Nelson, Hannah Reyes, and Sara Goodson. They were what most people called the queen bees of the school. They were pretty, smart and everyone liked them…or at least kissed up to them.

There were a few exceptions, myself included. They already didn't like me because I was one of the few juniors in advanced placement, which meant you had to be nearly a genius because everyone in our school was smart, and now to add another reason to their 'Reasons for hating Bella' list is the fact that I bypassed them for a field position. Thank god my flight left early tomorrow morning. However I still had seventeen hours to survive and in a school for spies secrets are pretty impossible to keep. I knew that by the time I got back to my room everyone would know.

As predicted, as soon as I reached for the doorknob it was yanked open and I was tackled by one of my best friends. Tyler McKenzie.

"O MY GO SH! BELLA!!" she screamed " TELL ME EVERYTHING!!".

I gave her a look that said 'what are you talking about you crazy person'.

Tyler was a small girl, but with more than enough energy to make up for her lack of height. She was about 5' tall, and had short blond hair, almost always in a ponytail.

"Tell you everything about what?" I replied innocently, just to annoy her.

"BEL-LA!" she wined and I laughed.

"Fine" I said, exasperated. "I'm leaving Buxley for a field assignment."

"Oh my gosh! Bella! For real?"

I think she might have been more excited that I was.

"Wow! When do you leave? How long will you be gone? Where are you goin-"

"Tyler!" I said cutting her off. "One question at a time."

"Oh sorry, so where are you going?" She asked, a bit calmer.

"Um, I can't say, you know that." I looked down at the ground ashamed that I was keeping a secret from my best friend. That and the fact that I didn't even know yet. "Sorry" I mumbled.

"Oh Bella stop it. I'm not mad, I know the rules, I understand, really. I mean you wouldn't want to get fired from your first job before it really starts now would you?" she asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Yea that wouldn't look to good on my resume." I said laughing with her.

"So when do you leave?" she asked quietly, "are you allowed to tell me that much?"

"I think that's allowed, 8 am sharp" I said, and looked down when the smile disappeared from her face.

"Wow that soon?" she sounded sad, but I couldn't even look at her face right now. I didn't want to cry in front of her.

"Yea"

"Well do you want me help you pack?" She asked in a bright voice. I knew she was forcing it, like I was.

"Yea, thanks, that would be great." And with that we started packing up my stuff.

Once we were done it was time for dinner , we heading down to the cafeteria in silence.

As soon as I walked in the silence that had been surrounding me and Tyler all afternoon, overtook the entire room. I couldn't escape the eyes that looked at me. It was official everyone had heard that I got a field mission. As I walked passed the tables to get my food, the whispering started.

Tyler and I walked quickly to our table as soon as we had our food. Our other roommates, and my other best friends, Maureen and Jennifer were already sitting there waiting for us.

Maureen was a triple threat. Tall. Thin. Tan. Not to mention brilliant beyond comparison. She was easily the smartest girl in our entire school. She had dirty blond hair and freckles. Jennifer on the other hand was the complete opposite of Maureen. She was taller than me but shorter than Mo, with dark brown almost black hair that was shoulder length and paler skin like mine but not quite as pale. You could always find a different color extension in her hair depending on her mood. Today she had in orange, which usually meant that she was nervous or angry.

I guess to any outsider we looked like a peculiar group of friends but thats what made us such a tight group. We all brought something different to the friendship party, as the saying goes.

"Hey Ty, Bella" Jen said as we sat down.

"Hey" I replied. We talked casually for a while, Maureen and Jen were interested in my assignment, and asked a lot of questions. Most of which I was forbade to answer.

We got up and headed back to the room, the whispering following us all the way.

We stayed up and talked and laughed at all of our fun times for hours and before we knew it, it was after 2.

I fell asleep quickly after that and woke up at 6:30 to get ready. By 7:45 I was down at the front doors ready to go. Everyone in the entire school seemed to be there.

I got sad looks from my friends, and glares from the " Queen Bees", and looks of awe from the younger girls.

I got into the limo- of course I couldn't leave in any old car, we had a reputation to protect- and headed for the airport to get on my private jet to…well I didn't actually know where I was being sent just yet.

Once on the plane I was introduced to Renee. She was going to be my pretend mother and she had an ex-husband already stationed in Forks-that's where I was being sent, the middle of nowhere Forks, Washington. Why didn't they just send me to Spoons, Missouri?

Renee told me that I would be attending Forks High School and that my "dad" had already registered me. Charlie-my "dad"-was the police chief of Forks. He had the perfect cover. I almost laughed out loud when she told me what he did for a living, but I knew that now wasn't the time to make jokes. "Everything I just told you is in the report, check over it, memorize it. It won't be leaving this plane." She said, then walked to the back of the plane and sat down.

I opened the folder.

My job was to protect the son of a wealthy investment banker. I was to be covert about it. They wanted me to infiltrate him and his group of friends. Inside the folder was a stack of papers and a disk.

I flipped down the screen in front of me and slipped the disk into the player. A man, about 35 flashed on the screen.

"Isabella" he started, I knew immediately that he was Charlie, my "father". "Along with the disk you received a stack of papers. There are your schedule and the schedule of the people20you are to befriend at Forks High School. You will notice that your schedule is very similar to the Masen boys. We have suspicion that the enemy already has an agent on the campus. Along with befriending and protecting Masen you will also need to figure out who the other agent is. Read over this, and I will see you when your plane lands." Then the screen went blank.

I pulled out the disk and reinserted it to my laptop. I quickly erased the memory from the disk and logged onto the internet. I did a Google search for Charles Swan, according to the records Charles "Charlie" Swan had grown up in Forks, so it was no surprise that the returned after college and became an officer like his father.

I had to hand it to whoever was in charge, they did do their background information very thoroughly. Leaving no traces of his real identity.

Next I turned my attention to the other papers in the folder.

The top page was basically restating my job, befriend Edward Masen and hi s close circle of friends: Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, and Rosalie Hale.

The next few pages were reports about each person. I looked over the first one, belonging to a Mr. Emmett Cullen.

It read:

Name: Emmett McCarty Cullen (Senior)

Siblings: Mary Alice Cullen

Hobbies: Playing pranks, Video games

Extracurriculars: Football

Schedule:

1) English IV

2) Advanced Algebra and Trigonometry

3) History A.P.

4) Free

5) Lunch

6) Gym

7) Spanish IV

Other: Dating Rosalie Hale

There was also a picture of him. He was cute. Really big and muscular, with brown eyes and dark curly locks. He definitely fit the stereotypical jock persona. He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

Note to self: Watch out for him.

I crossed referenced my schedule with his, we had free period together. That should be interesting I thought as I flipped to the next page.

The next one was his sister.

Name: Mary Alice Cullen (Junior)

Siblings: Emmett McCarty Cullen

Hobbies: Shopping

Extracurriculars: Cheerleading, Habitat for Humanity

Schedule:

1) Free

2) English A.P.

3) History A.P.

4) Statistics Honors

5) Lunch

6) Physics

7) Gym

Other: Dating Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock

She looked like pixie. She had short spiky black hair that stuck out in multiple directions. She was very petit and had a bubbly look on her face. Definitely a happy girl. She seemed really nice and I could tell we would be friends easily. We had English, and History together. That worked out well.

The next belonged to Rosalie Hale.

Name: Rosalie Virginia Hale (Senior)

Siblings: None

Hobbies: Fixing Cars

Extracurriculars: Cheerleading, Newspaper

Schedule:

1) English IV

2) Biology II

3) Autobody

4) Calculus

5) Lunch

6) Free

7) Gym

Other: Dating Emmett McCarty Cullen

She looked like…well if I was being honest she looked like a stuck up bitch. She was undeniably gorgeous, tall, slim, blond hair, any guys dream girl. I was a little surprised to see that she like cars, but hey you know what they say; Don't judge a book by its cover. Thankfully though we had no classes in common.

The next belonged to a boy named Jasper.

Name: Jasper Nathaniel Whitlock (Senior)

Siblings: None

Hobbies: Photography, TV and Music production

Extracurriculars: School News show, Soccer

Schedule:

1) Gym

2) Calculus

3) Media Productions

4) Spanish IV

5) Lunch

6) Free

7) Biology II

Other: Dating Mary Alice Cullen

Jasper was a tall boy with devilishly good looks, much cuter than Emmett in my opinion. He had blond hair and was tall and lean. We had gym, and biology together. I was looking forward to getting to know him. He just seemed like the type of person that people naturally wanted to know.

The final biography belonged to my entire reason for being on this mission, and he didn't even know it.

Name: Edward Anthony Masen Jr. (Junior)

Siblings: None

Hobbies: Piano, Guitar, Debate

Extracurriculars: Basketball, Red Cross Club, H.O.S.A, Junior Class President, President of the Debate team, Habitat for Humanity

Schedule:

1) Gym

2) English A.P.

3) Trigonometry

4) Free

5) Lunch

6) General Music

7) Biology II

Other: Dating Tanya Denali

I was stunned to say the least. He was musical, smart, and part of multiple organizations. And as if he background was impressive enough, his physical attributes only added to his appeal. He was tall and had wavy bronze colored hair, with piercing green eyes. His face seemed like he was smirking at inside joke perhaps? It almost looked as if he knew what you were thinking, when you saw him. He looked….arrogant. That was the only word I could think of that seemed appropriate. I could already tell we were going to but heads often. Great I'm going to dislike the person I have to protect.

I fell asleep after reading through the bio's a few more times.

Renee shook me a while later.

"Time to get to work" she said.

"Okay" I said groggily, sleep still thick on my voice.

"Good luck, you'll do fine" she said, and smiled once at me, before shoving me out the door and down the stair to the tarmac.

There waiting about 100 yards away was the same man from the disk. Charlie. He was waiting by a police cruiser and had on a brown uniform.

I walked over to him and stopped a few feet away, bags in hand.

"Isabella, I'm Charlie." he said formally.

"Bella, if you don't mind, since you are my father and all." I answered.

"Oh…um yeah, sure" he said awkwardly taking my luggage and shoving it in the trunk.

I climbed in the passenger seat and he in the drivers. He starting the engine and we started the drive back down to Forks, in an uncomfortable silence.

This was going to be one hell of a long mission. I only hoped I survived it in one piece.

**A/N: Ok so this is the first new edited chapter. Nothing big changed. I just added a couple of descriptions and details that will be used later in the story. =D. So I'm working on chapter 2 and should have the edited one up later tonight. Stay with me...it's gonna pay off I promise.**

**Peace....Accident Prone Klutz**

**P.S. The pictures for Tyler, Maureen, and Jennifer are on my profile.  
**


	2. Bullseye

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter 2: Bullseye**

The next morning I woke up, showered and got ready to head to school. I grabbed a granola bar and said goodbye to Charlie.

"Have a nice day" he said casually.

I walked out the door and there sitting on the curb was an old red truck. I was a little confused at first. I turned to walk back inside, but Charlie was standing there already. He had a smile on his face.

"Surprise" he said then laughed.

"Yea, surprise." I answered still staring at the truck in awe. It was very rare than anyone ever surprised me. Even since before I began at Buxley.

I heard the floorboards behind me squeak and automatically turned with my hand raised. I caught the keys easily. "Thanks 'dad'" I said sarcastically.

"Your suppose to be my clumsy daughter from Arizona remember?" he said to me.

O crap. I forgot about that part. I wasn't the most coordinated person ever but I wasn't a klutz. Well I guess now was the time to use my acting skills.

"See ya" I said as I headed toward the truck. It roared to life loudly and soon I was headed off towards the school.

I pulled into a parking lot that was marked 'Front office only'. I got out and headed inside. There was a read headed woman sitting behind the counter and she looked up and smiled brightly at me.

"You must be Isabella Swan." she said.

"Um…yea" I answered quietly.

"Okay, well here is your schedule. Have a seat over there and take a look while I call up you student guide." she said to me pointing at a row of plastic chairs.

I sat down and pretended to look over my schedule, I already had it memorized, but no one was suppose to know that. Actually I had gotten online last night at Charlie's and hacked into the local town hall's records. I looked up the blue prints for the school and memorized where everything was so that I wouldn't have a problem if I needed to find Edward or any of his friends. I had also looked at the blue prints for the Masen's was huge and of course. His family owned several hundred acres right outside of town.

A few minutes later a short girl with brown curly hair walked in.

The red headed woman-Ms. Cope- pointed a finger in my direction, and I assumed that this was to be my guide. The girl turned and walked toward me.

"Hi! I'm Jessica!" she said brightly.

"Hi. Bella." I replied. My tone must have sounded rude but it wasn't intentional.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the office.

"So…you moved here from Arizona?" she asked.

"Yea. Phoenix."

"Wow. Okay well this is the courtyard. Mostly seniors eat out here….." she kept talking pointing out little things. I pretended to listen all the while scanning for my target. Jessica didn't notice my preoccupation and kept talking.

Then as we were walking towards the building where my first class was I saw him. It was about this time that Jessica decided to be observant, noticing where my eyes had landed.

Edward Masen was sitting on a bench with his ipod in, and looking down at a book of some sort.

Hm…a reader…well he can't be that bad if he reads.

"That's Edward Masen. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time he's dating Tanya." she whispered to me.

I played dumb.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked.

"Someone you don't want to mess with. If you know what's good for you."

Right then a pretty girl with strawberry blond hair walked up and pulled a headphone from his ear. He turned to her and smiled.

Wow. He had a gorgeous smile.

STOP IT! I scolded myself. You can't even think of him like that. He is your ASSIGNMENT.

"That's her." Jessica said.

She started towards them, towing me behind her.

"Hey Tanya! Hey Edward!" she greeted them enthusiastically.

"Hey Jess." Tanya said, she was smiling, but something told me that was an act. She seemed kind of….I guess suspicious.

Edward merely nodded his head in our direction.

"And you are…?" Tanya asked directing her attention to me.

Edward looked up seeming to realize someone other than Jessica had walked up.

"Oh sorry. This is Bella. She's new. Bella, this is Tanya Denali and Edward Masen." Jessica introduced us.

I gave a slight smile, "Hi" I said to them.

"Nice to meet you. Where did you move from?" Tanya asked. She said it as though it was more her trying to act nice than her actually caring, but I answered anyway.

"Uh..Arizona." I said quietly.

Then I turned to the real reason I was here.

"What are you reading?" I asked Edward.

He glanced up surprised, or maybe annoyed that I was speaking to him.

He didn't say anything, he merely held up the book cover.

Romeo and Juliet.

"O cool. I love that one. It's such a romantic story don't you think?" I asked trying to be polite and to bite my tounge. Truth was he was irritating me, who the heck did he think he was. I knew fourteen different ways to kill him from where I stood. I had mastered advanced chemistry and quantumphysics but the time I was 12. I could poison his food and he'd be asleep within seconds. He had no idea who he was dealing with.

Of course I couldn't exactly say that, but I really wanted to just to wipe the smug 'I'm better than you' look off his face.

Calm down Bella. I said to myself. Maybe he is really enjoying the play and doesn't want to be disturbed, or maybe he is shy.

"Not really." he said speaking to me for the first time. " I find Shakespeare's characters boring and completely unrealistic. I mean really, who in their right mind at any age would run off and get married to someone they just met, and then kill themselves for said person. It completely ridiculous and fake."

This infuriated me.

"Are you serious? Did you pick up the wrong book? It's a timeless story of true love, passion, and the societies intolerance for opposition."

"Have you actually read the book, or are you just going off some movie you've seen? Let me guess you spent the whole movie thinking about how gorgeous Leonardo DiCaprio's eyes were." He replied standing to that he was now towering over me. I hadn't noticed how tall he was, especially compared to my 5'4''.

"Of course I've read it, and what difference would watching the movie make. Movies are never anywhere near as good as the books themselves. I mean look at what they did to Jane Austens Pride and Prejudice?"

"I should have known you were a fan of those types of books."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You have these ridiculous ideas about love and relationships, of course you got it from those types of stories."

We had been subconsciously stepping closer to each other during the argument.

"You don't know anything about me. I could be a fan of comic books for all you know. You just met me and yet your making assumptions based on what? My choice of reading material? Maybe I am an idealist, but you know what, I'll take that over being a miserable cynic any day." I said. Then I turned and headed to the building where my class was, forgetting momentarily that I was suppose to be new and not know my way around.

"Bella!" Jessica yelled running to catch up to me.

" Oh hey." I said and kept walking.

"Wow! I can't believe you just said that to Edward Masen. He's like the most popular boy in school."

"Why? He's a jerk."

"Um….hello? Did you just see him?" she said. As if that's any excuse for his asshole-like behavior, which to her it probably was.

By this time we were in the gymnasium. I followed Jessica and sat down a few rows behind her on the bleachers.

Edward walked in with Tanya a few moments later. She gave me a small smirk as she clung tighter to Edwards arm. Then dragged him towards Jessica and the girls who were sitting with her.

HAH! She could have that arrogant jerk. It made no difference to me. I just had to protect him from getting kidnapped or murdered or injured.

Crap. This was definitely going to be a mission from hell.

Gym was one of my best and favorite classes at Buxley, but here I was suppose to be a klutz so I had to be bad at it. Today we were learning the basic rules of volleyball. We wouldn't actually have to dress out until Thursday.

I got up after the bell rang and headed towards the door. Jessica went ahead with one of her friends, a girl named Angela. As I walked out of the door, I felt a pull on the back of my backpack. I remembered to be clumsy and fell back into the pull.

I looked up and Tanya was standing there looking down at me.

"Bella? Right?" she asked. Sneered was probably a better word to describe her tone towards me. " Listen, you're new, so I'll forget about the little fight earlier with Edward, but here's the deal. No one, and I mean no one ever yells or corrects Edward got it? Stay away from him and my friends and the rest of year here will pass easily. Get in my way though, and….well lets just say you'll wish you had never come to Forks." She smiled wickedly at me. Then, as she was walking out the door turned to me " So glad to have this little chat. If you need anything else….ask someone else." Then she left.

I was slightly stunned. Still sitting on the floor from where I had fallen.

Then the anger caught up as my brain processed her words.

I counted backward from ten in my head as I headed to my next class, which thanks to Tanya's little rant I was now going to be late for.

I hated it when everyone stared at me. As if being the new girl wasn't bad enough now I would be getting twice the number of stares for being new AND late on my first day.

I walked into my English class, and surprise, surprise, everyone looked up and stared at me.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you are Miss Swan? Correct?" the teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

" I don't tolerate tardies in this class Miss Swan but since it's your first day I'll let it slide. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am" I said again. Looking for a seat.

She then pointed to the only empty seat in the room. Next to a girl I recognized. Alice Cullen.

She was smiling brightly at me. I sat down and turned my attention back to Mrs. Cottingham.

"Our first book for the semester will be William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet." I groaned inwardly and suddenly felt like someone was glaring daggers into my face. I turned my head slightly and saw Edward smirking at me. He was sitting in front of Alice. Well this should be an interesting class. I glared back.

It was then that Alice decided to interrupt our glaring contest.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I see you've met Edward, well actually I had to listen to him rant about it all before class started." she said quickly with a giggle. I had to concentrate very hard to catch ever little word. " Don't worry about him though, he's just mad because you are the first person to disagree with him on the subject of books-other than me or Rose- and you stumped him during a debate. He is such a sour puss when he loses something." She finished, the smile from before still in place.

"Hi Alice. It's nice to meet you. And for the record I didn't intend on arguing with him, but he dissed one of my favorite novels, I had to defend it." I said.

She laughed and I joined her.

"Well I am personally glad you did. It's about time someone put him in his place."

Mrs. Cottingham shot us both daggers, and we quickly ended the conversation.

I paid attention for the rest of the class period. It was standard stuff. I had already learned everything back at Buxley.

At Buxley they went ahead and taught everything for high school by your eighth grade year so that they could concentrate you on more career related classed sooner.

I got up as the bell rang dismissing us to our next period.

Alice appeared at my side and we talked. She asked for my schedule and I gave it to her, I already knew that we had two classes together but she seem genuinely excited when she found out.

"Oh my goodness!" she squealed. "This is gonna be such a fun year!"

Edward was walking on Alice's other side. Pretending to ignore us, but I could tell he was trying to hear what we were talking about.

Can you say NOSEY????

"You should totally sit with us at lunch today!" she said suddenly.

I saw Edwards face freeze and he was thrown off a step. "No Alice, our table is already full. Sorry Becca you understand don't you?" he said.

Becca? Was he seriously pulling the 'I forgot you name' card?

"Shut up! Edward." Alice said shoving him. " There is plenty of room"

"Sure I'd love too." I answered sending a sickly sweet and totally fake smile in Edwards direction.

He huffed and walked away.

Alice and I continued in the other direction to our next class.

This was going to be a long day. Considering Edward and I have practically the exact same schedule and he had already taken a disliking to me.

**A/N: There is the second chapter. Again just a few things to increase the flow of the story. Thoughts, comments, questions. Message me or leave a comment.**

**Peace....Accident Prone Klutz**


	3. Wish You Were

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter 3: Wish You Were**

( Play Wish you were acoustic version by Kate Voegle when you see the astric)

As soon as Alice and I arrived in History, we found two seats together in the back.

Again this was going to be a relatively easy class, considering that I could tell you this history of all the major countries and most of the minor countries in the world.

I could tell this was going to be my favorite class, partly because I enjoyed history, but mostly because it was the one class Edward wasn't in with me.

The girl Jessica had walked out of the gym with earlier sat in front of me.

"Hi. I'm Angela. Bella right?" she said turning around to face me.

"Yea. Nice to meet you" I answered.

"We have gym together right? First period?"

"Yea."

"Ew! I would die if I had to be active that early in the morning." Alice said chiming in.

Angela and I laughed.

Then the teacher walked in and began to talk about the syllabus and the projects we would be doing this sememster.

After the bell rang I walked to the door with Alice and Angela. They were both heading to Statisics.

"Well Bella, I guess I'll see you at lunch." Alice said after pointing me in the direction of my next class.

"Yea I'll see you then. Bye Angela. " I said and headed to my free period which was in the auditorium.

I walked in and checked my name off the roll.

As I headed back up the isle looking for a seat away from everyone, A huge mass of a football player backed up into me. He had been walking backward talking to some of his friends and didn't see me, therefore I went flying back onto my butt, for the second time that day.

"Oh gosh! I'm really sorry!" the boy said turning around.

I looked up and immediately recognized Alice's brother. Emmett.

He extended his hand and pulled me up.

"I'm Emmett." he said shaking my hand. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yea, I just moved here. I'm Bella" I answered with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too" I said. We were both silent and the situation was getting kind of awkward. "I'll see ya later" I told him and moved to step around him to go find a seat. He stepped the same way so I moved the opposite way at the same time as he did. We both giggled and I reached up and grabbed his shoulders nudging him to the left as I stepped to my left. I walked back to a row near the exit and found an area that no one was seated in.

I sat down and opened my lap top. I put in my headphones and logged onto my favorite music sight.

I decided to do a little bit of research on some of the new people I had met today.

First I hacked into the city files and did a quick background check on Jessica, and her friend Angela. Nothing. Not that I really expected to find anything, but one of the first things you learn in COV-OPS, is always expect the unexpected.

And how right they were. I suddenly felt someone grab my shoulder and shout in my ear.

"WHAT CHA UP TO BELLA!?" Emmett's booming voice was coming from behind me.

I screamed and jumped about a foot up in the air nearly dropping my lap top.

I pushed the top closed quickly, he definitely didn't need to see what was on that screen-which just happened to be the permanent records of Angela Webber and Jessica Stanley.

Emmett started laughing. Loudly. I was slightly embarrassed as his volume caused multiple people to look over and stare. Including one person I had been trying to avoid since English. Edward Masen was looking at me with an annoyed look on his face.

He got up from his seat a few rows ahead and walked back to where we were.

"Emmett, why are you talking to this freak?" he asked pointing his finger in my direction.

"Freak? Really Edmund? You couldn't think of a better word than freak?" I said smirking. "I thought you were suppose to be a genius."

Emmett giggled at my remark and I turned my head towards him and winked.

"Of course I can think of a better word, Brenna, but I wasn't sure your brain could handle anything over a single syllable."

Oh now I was mad again. I really wanted to just give him a good smack across the face, but I thought that might be a little too dramatic, that and really how would it look if I was assaulting the person I was here to protect? Bad. That's how it would look.

So instead I opted for the kindergarten response. I stuck my tongue out at him, grabbed my stuff and walked up to the teacher.

"May I go to the library please? I seem to be having trouble concentrating in here.?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Of course" was his response and he signed my planner to let me leave.

As I passed Edward and Emmett I smiled to Emmett and glared at Edward. Then as soon as I was behind him I reached into my bag and threw the apple I had packed for lunch, well chucked it at him is more accurate.

As predicted my aim we dead on and nailed him in the back of his head.

I looked in the reflection of the window across the hall and saw him rubbing his head as he looked around for who had thrown the apple. He glanced at me but I kept walking never actually turned around the see who he blamed. However I did see Emmett fall out of his seat from laughing so hard. I smirked in satisfaction and headed to the library for the remainder of the period.

At lunch I walked in a few minutes late. I immediately saw Alice and she waved me over to her table. Emmett was there, along with Jasper and Rosalie who I hadn't formally met yet, and of course Tanya.

She glared at me as I walked over. I smiled back sweetly and sat down.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped as I sat down. "This is Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, and my brother Emmett Cullen."

"Yea me and Emmett met last period. It's nice to meet you Rosalie, Jasper." I said nodding to each of them.

"Hey" was Rosalie's answer. She didn't smile at me but she was friendlier than Tanya.

Jasper merely nodded back. He seemed shy to me or maybe just quiet.

Edward just stared at me blankly. He looked like he had a headache…hm….wonder why?

I decided to ask.

"Are you okay Edward? You look like you got head is bothering you, almost like someone or.....something hit you." I said widening my eyes innocently, keeping my face calm and serious.

His eyes abruptly widened. Emmett started to laugh again. Alice, Rose, Tanya and Jasper looked confused.

"YOU!….you….." Edward stuttered.

"Me what?" I asked, still looking innocent and concerned. I knew he was smart enough that he would put the pieces together with that little remark. I pulled out my peanut butter and honey sandwich and the bag of pretzels and set them on the table.

"You threw the apple at me!?" he looked angry and in awe at the same time.

"Now why would I throw an apple at you. Really that's jut wasteful." I said with a smirk.

He looked furious now. I looked at Emmett and he was laughing so hard no sound came out.

Everyone else was still confused but then I turned to Rosalie and decided to change the subject.

"I really like your dress Rosalie, where did you get it?"

"Really? Thanks" she said smiling. "I got it from this great little boutique in Port Angeles. You should totally come shopping with me and Alice sometime."

"Yea that would be cool" I agreed.

Then I noticed Alice about to bounce out of her seat, and I was a little worried. Then I remembered what her bio had listed under hobbies. Shopping.

Oh crap! What had I just gotten myself into. I had seen her in a classroom, when she had to be quiet and semi-still. I was terrified of what she would be like in a mall. For someone so tiny she seemed to have an enormous amount of energy. Like a never-ending supply. I thought of the energizer bunny and put Alice's head in place of the rabbits. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud at the mental image.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Alice all but screamed. "Bella we should go shopping like right after school!!"

"Um…." I hesitated.

"O come on! It'll be great." the truth was this afternoon I had planned on doing some surveillance of the Mason house- er mansion?

"I can't because…um…….I'm trying out for the school play." I said remembering a flyer I had seen earlier for play auditions. They were doing Beauty and the Beast.

That worked out well. Because I really did like that play, and it gave me a good excuse to hang around school a little later without it looking weird.

I figured I could survey Edwards house another day. Today I would instead survey his school surroundings. His locker, basketball locker, and maybe set up a few "bugs" in places he would frequent.

"Oh…ok" he face fell slightly, but only for about a millisecond. " What about tomorrow then?" she asked he face bright and eager again.

"Uhh…ok…sure." I couldn't think of an excuse and I did need to try to fit in with them.

Before I knew it lunch was over and it was time for General Music.

I was actually looking forward to this class. I had learned a few instruments at Buxley, but my main focus had been in vocals.

I walked in and surprise, surprise the only seat left was the one next to Edward Masen.

"Are you following me or something Besty?" He said to me. Venom clear in his voice.

"Don't flatter yourself Evan…I mean Erwin. I didn't pick my classes, my dad did." I responded just as icily.

He huffed and turned back to the front of the class.

The music teacher Mrs. Jones, seemed like one of those eccentric teachers that always wore a smile.

"Welcome to General Music everyone. I'm Mrs. Jones. This year we are going to be studying music of course but we are also going to be developing our different musical talents. So lets get started shall we? Your summer assignment was to prepare a piece that you were going to be performing for us. Would anyone like to go first?"

No one raised their hands. Shocker.

"Well if there are no volunteers I will simply pick a random name off my role."

Still no volunteers.

"Fine…how about…." he ran a finger down the list of names and stopped. "Samantha?" she looked around and timid looking blond girl I recognized from my English class stood up.

She had a violin case with her and pulled it out. She played a piece of contemporary Christian rock. I wasn't familiar with it but it was good none the less.

"Very nice Samantha" said Mrs. Jones.

Samantha smiled timidly and sat back down quickly.

"Ok how about…..Edward. Would you like to go next?" she asked.

I don't think he could have objected even if he had wanted to.

"Sure." he said reluctantly as he stood up and walked towards the piano. He looked at me and then sighed.

Hm…that's weird. I wonder why he did that.

I remembered reading that one of his hobbies was the piano but I just couldn't picture someone as cold as him behind such a glorious instrument. But Edward Masen was just FULL of surprises.

He started playing and I recognized the tune immediately. What a hypocrite. I started laughing to myself as he played The Secret Life of Daydreams from Pride and Prejudice.

Apparently my laughter was a bit too loud. When Edward was done playing everyone clapped and Mrs. Jones called me out.

"Miss Swan. I understand that you are new, but here in my class we never laugh at another student when he or she is performing. We support everyone. Got it?" she was upset.

Oops. If only she knew the real reason for my laughter.

She called another person to continue but I didn't pay attention as I turned my attention to Edward.

"You are such a hypocrite" I whispered loudly when he sat back down.

"Excuse me?" he said in a defiant, yet defeated tone. He knew he was going to lose this argument as well.

"You talk about Pride and Prejudice being a crazy idealist story. You accuse me of never reading books and only seeing movies when you yourself have seen the movies too. Then for you summer assignment you learn a piece of music from said movie. So I repeat. Hypocrite."

"Just because I like the music of a movie doesn't make me a hypocrite." he responded.

"No but watching a movie, based off a book that you don't even like, and then criticizing me for liking it, does."

He was quiet for a second then Mrs. Jones spoke again.

"Miss Swan, perhaps you would like to go next for us? Since you seem to like drawing attention to yourself?"

Crap.

"Um….actually wasn't aware that I had a summer assignment so I don't have anything prepared." She gave me a stern look, and Edward snickered at my side.

I turned sharply to glare at him.

"Figures" he muttered.

"Acutally…ma'am" I said right as she was about to call another name "I do have one piece that I like to play…but would you mind if I sang with it?"

"Of course not!" she seem elated that I was offering to do more than just play a song.

I stood up, sending a smug look at Edward and then stepped up and grabbed a guitar.

I checked to make sure it was in tune, and then I started to sing.

**Gone away are the golden days**

**Just a page in my diary**

**So here I am, a utopian citizen**

**Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism**

**Memories they're following me like a shadow now**

**And I'm dreaming And I've already suffered the fever of disbelief**

**I've seen your act**

**And I know all the facts**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**It ain't hard to see Who you are underneath**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**And I wish you were here**

**I was true as the sky is blue**

**I couldn't soon say the same for you**

**So now I find denial in my eyes**

**I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind**

**Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart**

**For what it is**

**Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions**

**I've seen your act**

**And I know all the facts**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**It ain't hard to see Who you are underneath**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**Sometimes I can't explain**

**And I'm so sorry that I can't**

**I'll try to concentrate**

**On your true identity**

**I've seen your act**

**And I know all the facts**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**It ain't hard to see Who you are underneath**

**I'm still in love with who I wish you were**

**And I wish ****you were here**

I finished and it was silent for a second. I got up and sat down in my seat and Mrs. Jones started clapping.

"Bella. That was wonderful" she said smiling at me "I don't think I've ever heard that song before. Who wrote it."

I blushed and looked down before I answered.

"Um…I did."

"Well I see the talent in the class has really grown this year."

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat.

Suddenly Edward appeared beside me.

"Not bad. You were a little pitchy in some place but not bad." he said.

I turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"Hypocrite." I said again.

We both walked beside each other to the biology room in silence.

"Don't tell me this is your next class too?" he groaned.

"Ok. I won't" I said then walked in and sat down at an empty lab table.

I noticed Jasper was seated a couple of rows back. I smiled and waved at him. He did the same.

Then the teacher came in.

"Don't get too comfortable in those seats students. I have already assigned you lab partners for the semester." Mr. Banner said.

He had everyone go to the front of the room and started to going down the list.

Angela was in this class with me as well. She sat next to a boy named Eric, who was nice, but he tended to invade that personal bubble that should not be invaded.

"Isabella Swan" he said pointing to a seat and then he pointed to the next one " Mike Newton." I breathed out a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't' next to Masen. I think I had had just about as much of him as I could handle in one day.

"Edward Masen. Jasper Whitlock." he called and pointed to the table directly behind me.

Crap. I was still close to him.

"Hi. I'm Mike." the blond boy sitting next to me said.

"Bella" I answered casually.

"So you're new here huh?"

"Yea" Wow did you figure that out all by yourself Einstein? I thought sarcastically.

"So how do you like it so far?" he asked.

"Its wet." was my simple reply. I was really tired and hoping that he would take the hint that I didn't want to talk.

He didn't.

"Well if you ever need anyone to show you around let me know." he said tearing out a sheet of paper and writing a phone number down on it.

"Thanks" I said.

Yea right, if I need to find anything I would just walk out my door. It wasn't a big town.

After school Mike walked out with me to my car. He kept trying to make small talk and I kept giving him one worded answers.

We got to my truck and I unlocked the door and opened it. I set my books and backpack down. It was weird not having a mountain of homework to do after the first day.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling. Trying to be polite but my patience was wearing thin.

"Yea. Bye Bella. And remember call if you need anything." he said smiling brightly, turning around and walking away.

Suddenly, I heard a whizzing noise and I reflexively put up my hand. I caught the apple that was headed for my head.

I turned and saw Edward, with his jaw so wide you would have thought he was trying to catch flies.

I dropped the apple immediately and locked the door to the truck.

He continued to stare at me. Stunned. And then he regained him composure and started at me with appraising eyes.

Damn it! I mentally screamed at myself.

I pulled up my hood and walked quickly back to the auditorium for the musical auditions.

I really hope I hadn't just blown my cover.

**A/N: Okay the edited version of chapter three...yay! Onto chapter 4....**

**Peace....Accident Prone Klutz**


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret**

I ran to the auditorium as quick as I could and saw Mrs. Jones there, and a teacher I didn't recognize. I guessed he was the theatre teacher.

"Ah Bella!" Mrs. Jones cooed. "I'm so glad your trying out! Next time try to be more punctual."

I was stunned was this not the same teacher that kept giving me death glares for talking? One word. BIPOLAR!

I smiled and sat down in the first empty seat I saw to avoid drawing any more attention to myself.

I noticed Angela Weber sitting a few seats down and waved to her.

I turned my attention to the stage where the auditions had already started.

The first few auditions I watched were…well lets just say I've seen kindergarteners do better.

There was a boy I recognized, a senior, he was pretty good. He was tall and slender. He was very handsome in my opinion. His hair was a sandy color, and his eyes were a stunning shade of blue. As I continued watching his audition I realized just how good he actually was. He was amazing!

"Bella, you're next" Mrs. Jones said.

I walked nervously up to the stage, tripping over a backpack on my way-on purpose. Then as I got up on the stage I slipped on some water and started to fall back-not on purpose. I started to let out a small shriek when two strong arms caught around my waist.

I was lifted back upright. I turned to thank the person when I noticed it was the boy that had just ? Gavin? Garrett! That was it.

"Thanks" I said blushing. He was really, REALLY, cute up close.

"No problem, I haven't seen you around here before, you must be new." he said smiling "I'm Garrett" he took my hand and kissed it gently. Seriously! Like are there any guys who DO that anymore.

"Bella" I said shyly. "Well, I guess I'll see you around" I said and turned back to Mrs. Jones for my audition.

"Ok Bella, I want you to try Belle's Reprise. Okay?" The drama teacher asked. I think his name was Mr. Ruth.

"Um. Sure" I said then I began.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The play auditions had been a few days ago. I don't know how I did really, I mean they didn't say anything to elude that I got a part, but it wasn't really that important, so imagine my surprise when Alice came bounding up to me right after I stepped out of my truck.

"Bella!" she scream. Wrapping me up in a hug. " Congrats!!"

"Um…thanks? For what?" I asked completely confused. I mean Alice is usually a bubbly person, but today she was extra bubbly.

"You got a call back!"

It took me a minute to comprehend exactly what she was talking about.

"I did?" wow. I was surprised. I mean I know I'm not a terrible actress. Obviously. Otherwise someone would have already figured out who I was. But I didn't think I was any good at all.

"Yea! Its down to you and a girl named Hannah for the lead! I had no idea you were an actress"

"Oh um….I'm not really. I just wanted to try something new I guess." I muttered.

Right at that moment was when Edward decided to grace us with his presence. And when I pulled into school this morning I thought it was going to be a good day. My volleyball team didn't have to play and Edward's Volvo hadn't been in the parking lot.

I should have know I wasn't that lucky.

"Haha you act." he said sarcastically. "Yea right maybe as the beast. Belle is suppose to a graceful character, not a super klutz." he looked at me pointedly.

"Did you see who is playing the beast?" I asked ignoring Edward completely.

This was our usual morning routine. He would insult me and I ignored him, or if I absolutely couldn't resist I responded with a snippy comment.

"Garrett. Of course! Oh Bella! You could get the lead and then you two could fall in love just like in the movies! You know how co-stars are always falling for each other" Alice said her voice getting high with excitement.

I smiled.

Garrett and I had talked a little bit more after the auditions and it turns out he's really cool. He likes a lot of the same music and books that I do. And HE agreed with me on the Romeo and Juliet subject.

Stupid shiny Volvo owner. I thought, remembering the countless debates in English over the subject. Thank goodness we would be done with the book next week.

Anyway back to Garrett. He had even invited me to this really cool place in Port Angeles that showed foreign films. We had plans to go on Saturday. He wanted to go tonight but I told him- reluctantly- that I already had plans to go to the football game.

Not because I wanted to but because I knew Edward would be there and it would an excellent opportunity for someone to make their move.

CIA had identified the other agency as a private branch of the Italian Mob.

I on the other hand had no idea who there agent was. Or if they even had an agent here yet. Which seemed unlikely to me but who knows. Spy's are suppose to be sneaky for a reason.

"Cool." I said as nonchalantly as possible. "When are the call backs?"

"Today after school" she replied.

"Ok. Well I guess I'll head over to your house after that then to get ready."

"OK!" she said brightly turning and dragging me toward the school building babbling about what I should wear tonight.

Alice had invited me over to her house to get ready with her and Rose before the game. Even though I had only known her for a short time and she didn't know ANYTHING about me…well not the real me anyway, she had already accepted me and treated me like I was her best friend.

Her enthusiasm was hard to resist so I smiled and laughed at her and allowed myself to be pulled around like a puppet.

Classes went by slowly, then it was time for my free period.

I sat down in the same seat I had been sitting in for the past few days, and as usual Emmett came over to join me.

"Do you have your laptop today?" he asked me.

I was a bit confused but answered him anyway "Yeah? Why?"

"I wanted to get on this website." he said cryptically.

"Uh…ok as long as it's not porn or anything gross like that." I said teasingly, but I was still serious. I wasn't worried about him being on it because anything work related was encrypted beyond the knowledge of most CIA, FBI, NSA, and many other organizations level, so I wasn't worried about a high school senior 'accidentally' seeing something classified.

He took my laptop and typed in a web address. "O great." he said "it's blocked."

"Really?" I asked taking the laptop. I looked at the block, and then went to the schools web domain. Did a little 'magic' aka hacking and got onto the website.

I was not expecting what I saw to be on the screen.

It was a website dedicated to superhero comics and other paraphernalia. Why it had been blocked I had no idea.

"Here" I said handing the laptop back over to Emmett.

"WHOA!" he practically yelled.

"Shhhhh" I shushed him.

"Sorry" he said with an impish grin. "How did you do that?"

"Oh um….my old school was very technologically advanced" which was technically true. He just didn't know what kind of technology I meant.

"Sweeeet" he said elongating the word.

We sat in silence for a few minutes when he randomly turned to me and asked "Batman or Superman?"

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"Who do you think would win in a fight Batman or Superman? Personally I think Superman would."

"Yea right!" I said laughing. "Batman would OWN! Everyone knows that."

"No way Superman is super strong, and he can fly."

"So can Batman, and have you SEEN his cars? Even Superman couldn't beat that car."

"Batman can't fly" he retorted.

"Well if you want to get all technical he glides, but same basic principle. And Batman's not allergic to kryptonite."

"Yea but if you put that Rachel chick in danger he would do anything to save her."

"That would be a valid point except for the fact that the Joker killed her in the Dark Knight. Duh??" I said laughing.

"What do you know about comics anyway?" he huffed. He knew I had him.

"Apparently that Batman would kick Superman's butt in a fight." I laughed again.

He was about to respond when a loud throat clearing was heard from beside us.

We both turned and saw Edward staring at us.

"Sorry to interrupt your little chat, but I need to talk with Emmett. Alone." he said to me.

I just stared back.

"Okay? And you're telling me this why?" I asked.

"Um…" he stumbled for words. "Can you leave?" he said icily. Like I was some mentally challenged person. No offense to anyone who is.

"Nah I'm good. I said taking my laptop back from Emmett and logging onto my Itunes account. I put my earbuds in and started a random play list, while searching for more music to buy. Ignoring the glare Edward was sending to the side of my face, and Emmett's shocked face.

I felt the earbuds disappear from my ears and turned to face a glaring Edward.

I glared back. Ooooh had I hit a nerve today? Again?

"Excuse me?!" I shouted at him.

"You're excused." he said with a smug grin on the pretty face of his. If only he knew what I could do to him.

Emmett could sense that we were about to start another argument and stepped in.

"Hey it's cool man, I was just borrowing Bella's laptop for a minute. I'm done now. We can go."

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I didn't really want to fight with Edward all the time, but something about his tones just always seems to set me off and I can't help but fight him back. Like a natural compulsion to retort to his sarcastic and mean remarks.

Edward conceded as well and followed Emmett back to his group of friends.

But before Emmett could get too far away he turned back to me.

"Bella!" he called and I looked up "Vampires or Werewolves?"

I laughed but answered him anyway. "Vampires all the way!"

He smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I turned back to my computer and saw I had a new e-mail. It was one from a credit card company. That was odd. I decided to open it. Worst case senerio was that it was a virus and I had to spend 10 minutes to de-bug my laptop. I opened it and was ecstatic to see who it was from.

Bells,

We miss you like crazy and wish we knew where you were.

You should here the rumors going on here. Wonder if any are true??

Hint. Hint. Haha jk

We know its classified. Well where ever you are we hope you have lots of success.

Love always, Ty, Jen, Mo.

I almost burst into tears. I missed them so much. I knew I couldn't respond to the email or they would be able to track it. I sighed thinking about them. I bet they were eating lunch in the dining hall and talking about the latest mishap in Dr. Flannehan's lab.

Dr. Flannehan had been my chemistry teacher. He was an expert on different types of poisons and how to recognize the signs that poisoning had occured.

I suddenly missed Buxley terribly. As much as I appreciated everything Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and even Jasper had done to make me feel welcome I still couldn't help but feel homesick.

I may be a teen spy on a super secret mission but I'm still human.

The bell for lunch rang and startled me. I know right. I fell out of my seat to add to my klutziness act but it was actually painful.

I heard laughter coming from behind me and next thing I knew two strong arms were pulling me up.

"Take it easy Bella, Superman isn't here to save you." Emmett said laughing.

"Darn it" I muttered sarcastically.

I thanked Emmett and we walked to lunch together, and continued our 'discussion' on who was a better superhero.

It was the most random topic ever, but I was laughing and enjoying myself so much I almost forgot I was suppose to be watching Edward.

So imagine my surprise when Tanya walked up to the lunch table and asked where he was.

DAMN! I knew if anything happened to him I'd be in trouble.

"Uhm…I have to go to the library to do an extra credit essay. I totally forgot!"

"But Bella it's Friday." Alice whined from beside me.

"Well I can either do it now or after the call backs and skip the game it's your choice." and half of me hoped that she would choose the latter, but I should have known she wouldn't. I'm not THAT lucky.

I left the cafeteria quickly walked to my locker. Tanya had walked out of the cafeteria after me-probably to make sure I wasn't moving in on Edward- and headed into the girls bathroom.

Once I was sure the door had closed completely behind her I pulled out my calculator which had a program on it that would double as a GPS.

I slipped a small tracker to the bottom of Edwards shoe that first day while he was in basketball practice. I was just lucky he had been wearing the same shoes all week.

It said that he was in the office.

Hm….Mr. 'I'm-all-that' got in trouble?

I causally walked to the office, thinking up an excuse as to why I was going there.

I walked in and noticed Edward speaking to a small girl and boy. They looked to be sophomores, maybe freshman.

Edward looked at me, blankly.

I quickly looked at Mrs. Cope, who was manning the front desk.

"Um is the nurse in?" I asked.

"Yea go on back" she answered seeming oblivious to the tension between me and Edward.

Now that I knew for sure he wasn't being kidnapped or anything I felt better and was able to returned his indifferent look.

I gave the nurse the excuse of it being 'that time of the month' and needing a tampon.

When I left I decided to head to general music early that way no one would be suspicious about my essay excuse.

We finished the summer music assignments and biology was uneventful. Edward and I exchanged a few snide remarks, Mike continued his attempt at flirting with me which was useless. Why didn't he get that? I wasn't interested. Not in him at least.

After school I headed to the auditorium. I saw Garrett outside the doors as I walked up.

"Hey! I didn't know you would be at these. I thought you already got the part" I said to him smiling.

"Yea but Mr. Ruth and Mrs. Jones wanted me to read with the call backs to find the best mix."

"Ah" I said. Very bright Bella. Dazzle him with your vast vocabulary I thought sarcastically to myself.

There were three of us there for the call backs. Me, Hannah, and the new girl I had seen with Edward earlier.

I was the first to go and they had Garrett and I do the scene where the Beast catches Bella in the forbidden West wing.

It was fun. We really clicked and Garrett was a great actor. Which helped because it made it easy to respond to him. Although ever since I found out Garrett would be playing the lead I wanted the role of Belle more and more.

He was charming, handsome, intelligent, total opposite of Edward.

Wait. Where did that come from?

I shook the thought from my mind as I left the auditorium to Alice's house.

Emmett met me at the door and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Can't breath" I managed to gasp out.

"Oops sorry" he said laughing. Well I got to go get ready for the game. Coach will kill me if I'm late….again."

"Too bad you're not Clark Kent or you could fly to the game." I joked.

"Maybe I am" he said winking and walking to his jeep.

Alice came bounding down the stairs just as I shut the door.

Her house was beautiful. Very antique. It looked like something out of the 1800's.

I was dragged up to Alice's room where Rose was waiting and armed with a curling iron.

I gulped audibly and turned to run, but Alice was there blocking my escape path.

"Sit" she ordered. And for someone so small she was truly terrifying.

Alice and Rose worked quickly curly and pulling and applying makeup then taking it off to try another color.

In the end my hair was done in a curled ponytail. I had on natural looking makeup, eye liner, brown mascara, light pink blush and a sheer gloss on my lips. My outfit was a denim skirt that came to about mid-thigh, a blue and gold Forks High Spartans shirt. On the back was my last name and Emmett's football number.

Rosalie and Alice were dressed similarly. Denim skirts, Forks High Spartan shirts with their last names on the back, and Emmett's number. The only difference was that Rose's hair was straight, and she and Alice both had on 4 inch heels. Thankfully they let me wear my flip flops when I reminded them of several of my 'accidents'.

We arrived at the game about 15 minutes before it started and headed straight for the student cheering section. Tanya was on the track cheering, along with Jessica, and Lauren Mallory. I saw Angela in the stands and went to stand by her. Rose and Alice followed saving spots behind us for Jasper and Edward.

"I thought you guys cheered." I said.

"When did we ever mention cheering?" Rosalie asked with a confused expression on her face.

Crap. Had they not told me that they cheered? I knew I remembered reading it.

"Yea where did you get that idea?" Alice said.

Double crap.

"Um...I think you mentioned it at lunch....or maybe I overheard you saying something to Emmett." I answered. Praying they would buy it so my cover wouldn't be blown. Or worse so they wouldn't think I was a 'little miss stalker face'.

"Huh? Oh yea! Now I remember" said Rosalie " Yea we cheer but we do competitive cheerleading...you know like all-star cheerleading...for a gym in Port Angeles."

Whew I thought mentally. That was close.

"Oh thats awesome. I'd love to come to a competition some time." I told them smiling.

"Yeah!" Alice said.

Jasper and Edward arrived then and I never thought I would be so happy to see Edward Masens face.

With Edward were the two new kids I had seen with him earlier.

Maybe he was their guide, like Jessica had been to me, for all of ohh 10 minutes.

"Alice, Rose, this is Jane and Alec." Edward said excluding me from the introductions purpose I'm sure.

"Hi" Alice said.

"Hey" Said Rose.

"Hello it's nice to meet you both" the short girl said. Then she turned to me "and you are?" she asked. I was so caught up in her accent that it took me a minute to answer, and when I did I blurted out the question that had been preoccupying my thoughts.

"Bella." I said answering her question first but without giving anyone else time to say something I continued "What kind of accent is that?" S

he stared at me, as if it was the weirdest, most random question ever. Which it was kinda. Random. Not weird.

The boy, Alec started at me with a confused expression as well exchanging a glance with the girl.

"Italian" was her simple answer.

**A/N: Okie Dokie. Thats chapter 4....for you newer readers you don't have to wait the like month and a half of torture that I put some people through...sorry about that one again guys....and then next edited chapter is on the way.**

**Peace....Accident Prone Klutz**


	5. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..wish i did but i don't.**

Recap:(Since it's been so long since I last updated) Bella is a spy sent to protect Edward. They don't get along at all. She becomes friends with Alice and starts to hang out with his group of friends. Two new kids show up and they are Italian, aka the people suspected to be after Edward. Ok here you go.

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter 5: Stolen**

ITALIAN! I thought to myself-my panicking self.

Crap what was I suppose to do now. Tell Charlie…obviously. But I couldn't just get up and walk right out of the game. That would be too suspicious. And spy and inconspicuous kind of go hand in hand. Its like the movies and popcorn. So instead I responded to Jane with as casual a tone as I could mange.

"That's cool. I've always wanted to visit Italy" I told her smiling. A fake smile, but still a smile. "I love Italian food"

She gave me a smile back, but it looked forced. Almost as if she was trying to burst out laughing at me.

I noticed her and Alec share a look.

I nonchalantly listened to Jane, Alec, and Edward's conversation the rest of the game, only half-heartedly watching the game.

They asked him questions about himself and the town and he asked about their family and where they had grown up.

Alec and Jane were fraternal twins, they had grown up in New York and their father owned a successful chain of clubs and bars and was interested in expanding his franchises so he was looking into locations in Seattle. Jane and Alecs mother didn't want to live in the city and had found Forks "charming" so they were renting a house in town.

Forks? Charming? I would never have put those two words together in a sentence that had a positive intonation.

Before I knew it the game was over and Rose went down to the field to meet Emmett and congratulate him on the win. Jasper and Alice were going out to eat, which left me with two awful predicaments. I could either walk home-in the cold- or I could swallow my pride and ask Edward for a ride.

That wouldn't be awkward at all since we're just the best of friends! Oh yea…that's right…we're not. We barely even speak.

Tanya walked up then and practically molested Edward's face right in front of Jane and Alec.

EWWWWWW! I almost threw up then and there.

I could see from Jane and Alecs faces that I was not alone in my sentiment.

My decision was made.

I was walking home.

I turned to leave when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Great. It was Mike.

I had done a good job of avoiding him during the game by pretending that my concentrating on what was happening was life or death.

"Um….I'm going home Mike." I answered quickly.

"Well let me walk you to your car…it could be dangerous."

Yea right danger. In Forks?

O wait…he was on to something, there WAS danger in Forks, just not the kind he, or anyone would normally think about. That's why I was sent here.

"Um…no thanks..I didn't drive." I tried to get him to let go, then I saw it. I gleam in his eyes, a lustful gleam. Crap!

"Oh really? Well I'll drive you home then!" he said loudly.

Edward was passing by then, I looked into his eyes, and there was an unfamiliar emotion in them. Pity? Was that it? No it looked too hateful to be pity.

"Actually Mike, I promised Police Chief Swan I would make sure Bella got home personally tonight." he said to Mike grabbing my hand from Mike's grasp.

What?

I shot him a questioning look, and he returned it with one that said 'play along'. So I did what any good spy would do in my situation.

I played along.

"Yea, but thanks for the offer." I said to Mike with my best apologetic smile.

Edward pulled me towards the parking lot then and I noticed Tanya on his other side seething.

What? It's not my fault her boyfriend just saved my ass from Newton. I laughed at myself mentally. Who would have ever thought I, Bella Swan, would ever need to be saved? Not only saved by a guy, but by the guy I was protecting.

Charlie would get a kick out of that one.

That's when I noticed that Edward had never released my hand.

I had to admit, it felt nice being close to Edward without fighting. His hand fit in mine perfectly.

NO! Bad Bella! Don't think like that!!

I mean after all this guy was arrogant, conceited, rude, hateful, gorgeous, beautiful, chivalrous…damn it!

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard a loud cough from beside me. I glanced to my left and noticed that Edward was holding the door for me. I slid in the backseat next to Jane. Alec was on her other side and Tanya was in the front next to Edward.

Edward dropped Jane and Alec off first, they lived in a nice blue house right near the school. I could kind of see why their mom had chosen to rent the place. There was something about it that just screamed safe.

Then Edward started to head towards my house, I counted the numbers slowly. It was awkward and silent in the car, Tanya was pouting in the front seat and Edward seemed uncomfortable. He pulled into my driveway and as I reached for the door he was already there opening it for me.

Was this seriously the same guy?

I stepped out of his Volvo and he closed the door behind me and followed me to the door.

"Thank you….for the ride…and uh you know…..the Mike thing." I said quietly. I hated having to thank him, but I couldn't be rude after what he had done for me tonight. I mean if I was going to protect him at least it would be easier if we were civil. Right?

"Uh….yea…no problem" he didn't move.

I reached for the door handle and turned to go inside.

"Bella," Edward said reaching for my arm, but he stopped before he actually touched me.

I turned and looked at him expectedly. Nothing. He just stared.

"Never mind," he said rapidly "I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he left to take Tanya home.

I walked inside and heard the Mariners game on the TV. I tried to be quiet and get up to my room as fast as I could, when I suddenly tripped over a shoe that was left in the hall.

Maybe acting like a klutz was actually wearing off on me?

"Bella?" Charlie called.

"Yea?" I yelled back praying he wouldn't walk in and see me flat on my face. I got up quickly and met him in the doorway between the living room and the hall.

"How was the game?"

"Fine"

"Headquarters sent you something….it's on your bed"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know I didn't open it"

I gave him a questioning look. Either he already knew what it was or he was a horrible spy. From the smirk on his face I would say it was the former.

I turned to walk up the stairs when I suddenly remembered I had information for him to report.

"Oh wait Charlie," I said catching him headed towards the kitchen.

I was on the steps and he walked back to me.

"I think I have identified the other operatives."

He looked at me, shock on his face.

"Two new students, Jane and Alec, Italians, their father owns a chain of bars and restaurants based out of New York and their student guide is Mason." I told him.

"We'll check them out. In the meantime keep a very close eye on Mason." he stressed the word very.

I nodded and went up to my room.

I expected that I had just been sent more information about my mission or maybe it was something from my friends at Buxley. I was excitedly thinking of the possibilities of what Renee could have sent me....some cool new prototype of Dr. Flannehan's...or a brand new next generation surveillance equipment....

On my bed was a large garment bag.

WHAT. IS. THAT!?

I walked slowly to the bed and pulled down the zipper. Inside was a long silky blue gown.

Attached to the hanger was a note.

Have fun.

That's all the note said. Was this a joke? No. No no no no no. Oh No! No. Not gonna happen. I. DON'T. DANCE.

I ran back down the stairs, dress in hand and held it up to Charlie's face.

"They can't be serious!" I shouted.

He started to chuckle and the put out look on my face only egged him on further.

"Do you think this funny?" I yelled at him.

"No, it's a pretty dress. You'll have fun at prom."

"PROM!" I glared at him, controlling my voice "I will not be attending the prom"

"Actually you will. It's orders" he smirked at me.

He knew he had me. I couldn't argue with orders. So instead I went with the dramatic exit/ teen temper tantrum strategy. Maybe if I complained to Charlie enough he would get so sick of hearing about it that he would call headquarters himself and request I be allowed to skip the stupid school dance for his sanity.

I threw the dress down and ran back up stairs "NO WAY IN HELL" I screamed over my shoulder.

I slammed the door and locked it, not that it would do any good if Charlie really did want to come in.

I laid down on my bed and put my ipod in on full blast. Linkin Park. It always made me feel better when I was angry. The hard beats and thrashing guitar parts seemed to calm me down.

Soon I fell asleep, my anger dissolving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up early the next morning. I wasn't angry until I saw the stupid blue dress staring at me from the chair where I had thrown it last night.

I got up and put on running shorts and a tank top. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and grabbed my Ipod and shoes.

I sank down on the bottom step and put on my socks and shoes. I put the earbuds in and turned on to my running playlist.

The first song was Evacuate the Dancefloor by Cascada. I started running down the street. I knew that there was a little path into the woods about a mile down the road. When I reached the path I turned and headed into the woods.

Running always made me feel better. I always thought of the way Bridgette describes it in the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants movie. "Like nothing can touch you." and she was right.

I ran until my lungs were burning-but in a good way- and I thought my legs might fall off.

When I stopped I looked around me and took in my surroundings. I was near a river. I couldn't see it but I could hear it. I walked towards the sound and emerged from the thicket of trees to a beautiful clear river. There was a thin layer of mist hanging around the banks. I sat down on a series of rocks that jutted out into the river a little ways and took off my socks and shoes. I let my feet dangle in the water and just listened to the peacefulness around me.

I laid back and fell asleep with the sun on my face. I woke up to the sound of feet coming towards me. I jolted upright and grabbing my socks and shoes ran for cover. I dropped my stuff behind a tree and climbed into the branches.

I looked down and saw someone running towards me. It was a boy. He looked tall and had a nice athletic build to him and as he got closer I could see he had a six pack-a very nice six pack. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a baseball cap. He hadn't seen me but when they got to the spot I had just vacated he stopped. I couldn't tell who it was or why they had stopped. He bent down towards the rock and I saw the sunlight glint off something silver.

My Ipod!

I had left it down there.

I had two choices. I could hide up here and hope that they turn it in to Charlie or I could go down there and demand it back. I was about to jump down from my perch in the branches and ask for it back when the person turned and looked into the woods towards me.

It was Edward Masen. Now I was definitely staying where I was. I was not in the mood to argue today. I was still having an endorphine high from my run and was determined not to let him ruin that. He turned it on and replaced one of his earbuds with one of mine.

He seemed to approve as his other earbud was removed and mine put in its place. He put his own Ipod in his pocket and strapped my Ipod to his arm...his muscular arm. STOP BELLA! I scolded myself mentally.

Then he took off running again.

I couldn't believe it. He STOLE my Ipod. That was when I snapped. He wasn't going to turn it in. He was going to keep it for himself. I jumped out of the tree, ignoring the sting that was running on my forearm from hitting a branch and took off after him.

"Masen!" I yelled from behind but he didn't hear me and kept running.

I continued to follow him and when I got close enough I grabbed his arm causing him to stumble and fall to the damp ground.

He rolled over and glared at me.

"What the hell!?" he shouted at me. "Where did you come from?" he said in a slightly quieter voice but he was still yelling.

"That," I said pointing to his arm "is my Ipod you stole and I would like it back."

"Yours?"

"Yes mine. Why else would I be chasing you in the middle of the forest?" I said.

"Oh.."

I couldn't believe this Edward Masen didn't have a snarky comeback.

I held out my hand and he looked at it for a moment before removing my earbuds from his ears and handing over the Ipod. Right before I could clutch my hands around it he jerked it back.

"How do I know its really yours?" He asked raising his eyebrows?

"Are you kidding me?" I said looking at him with disbelief " I just followed you for two miles barefoot. It's mine."

He looked at me and I was ready for his retaliation, preparing myself to snap at him if he didn't hand it over soon, when he surprised me by placing it in my hand.

"You should probably keep better track of your stuff. Oh and you probably shouldn't trespass. You're just lucky I found you on the property and not a member of the staff. They would have had you arrested."

I should have known Edward wouldn't really be genuinely nice to me. I squinted my eyes and gave him a whatever look.

I turned to walk away. Peeved at Edward and at myself for letting him ruin my good mood.

"Decent taste in music for someone who likes sappy unrealistic romance novels" Edward yelled after me.

I waved my hand dismissively over my head and put the earbuds back in. I hit the play button and was surprised that he was listening to my Linkin Park albums.

I headed back to the path in the woods where I had entered to gather my socks and shoes.

When I reached the tree I sat and put my shoes and socks back on and looked down at the clock on my Ipod. It said it was 4:00.

Crap! Garrett was going to pick me up at 5:30. I smashed my feet into my shoes and took off towards Charlie's.

When I got back I jumped in the shower and had almost finished getting ready when the doorbell rang.

I ran down stairs to let Garrett in.

"Hey. I'm almost ready just give me-" I stopped short when I looked up and out through the open doorway.

Garrett was standing there in a green army looking shirt and blue jeans. He had on old Vans and his hair was still damp. He smiled at me and then noticed my gaze had fallen behind him.

"Oh...um...is it too much?" He asked pointing at the vintage Corvette parked in the driveway.

"No...I just haven't seen one of those- in that great of condition- ever. At least not in person." I blushed at my nerdiness.

He laughed and stared at me, still standing in the doorway.

"Oh um.. come on in. I'll be ready in like two minutes." I told him rushing up the stairs.

I heard the door close behind him and I quickly brushed my teeth, put on a pair of old yellow keds and headed back down the stairs.

Garrett was waiting the front hall staring at a picture of me when I was 8 with Charlie. Well kind of...I mean it was really me and it was really Charlie but the picture had been photoshopped together.

"You were cute" Garrett told me "Not that you're not cute now...I didn't mean that...it just...." he trailed off embaressed.

"Thanks" I said blushing and looking down. "Ready?" I asked and he nodded.

Garrett drove us to Port Angeles. We talked about everything from our favorite movie to the most overrated pop bands of the 90's.

Garrett pulled the car over and parked outside of an Indian restaurant.

Well this should be interesting. I thought to myself. I wasn't big on oriental food-except for chinese- but knew that manners would have to overrule my tastebuds.

I got home later that night exhausted. I had had a blast with Garrett and the movie was pretty good. Charlie was already asleep as I slipped past his door into my own room. I changed into my pj's and fell asleep.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Masen.

**A/N: So I added in the scene between Edward and Bella and a little bit more of Bella and Garrett action. I'll have the next chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks everyone....reviews are appreciated and oh so entertaining =)**

**Peace.....Accident Prone Klutz**


	6. Hot N' Cold

**Tangled Up In Me:**

**Chapter 6: Hot n' Cold**

Monday morning I woke up and got ready for school as usual. Charlie was gone already, and I grabbed an apple on my way out the door.

I got to school and saw Alice was already there, sitting on a bench under the cafeteria awning.

"Hey Alice" I said as I walked up.

"Hey!" she trilled loudly, "How was your date with Garrett!?"

She pulled me down next to her and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and began to tell her about saturday, leaving out the part about running into Edward of course.

"Oh my gosh! Bell-aa! That is sooo cute!" she said exaggerating my name and the word 'so'.

I was about to agree with her when Jasper showed up.

I felt sort of weird whenever I was just around Alice and Jasper. Like I was intruding on something. The way they always looked at each other, with so much love, I just felt like I shouldn't be watching.

"I'll catch you later Al." I told her.

I got up and started walking around. I hadn't realized how early I had actually gotten to school. I stopped by my locker and grabbed my calculator to check where Edward was and it told me he was on his way to school. Satisfied that he was still safe I continued to walk, not really paying attention to where I was walking.

I ended up in the auditorium. I seemed to be spending a lot of time there lately.

I was laying down on the stage, my feet dangling over the edge of it, listening the my classical music play list when I felt an ear bud disappear. I opened my eyes and standing over me smiling was Garrett.

Usually whoever had torn me away from my music would be on the ground in pain but lucky for Garrett I remembered that I was suppose to be a normal high school girl. And normal high school girls didn't used illegal martial arts on unsuspecting boys.

"Hey" I said smiling back at him. I sat up as he sat next to me.

"So I have it on good authority that you got the lead in the play. Sorry you're going to have to put up with my constant presence." he told me smirking.

"Thing suffering we do for our art." I sighed dramatically. Then I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and we both burst into a fit of laughter.

A loud annoying bell went off then signaling it was time to head to first period.

"What class do you have first?" Garrett asked.

"Gym. And you know how they get if your late." I said jumping off the stage.

"Yea, have fun" he said and he jumped down and headed the opposite way.

We played volleyball in gym today. I loved volleyball back at Buxley, of course we played a little different- exploding balls and an assortment of obstacles were thrown at you- but here I was suppose to be a klutz and horrible at sports.

I walked out of the locker room after changing and went to sit on the bleachers and waited to be put on a team.

I notice that the new girl Jane was in the class now. I also noticed that Tanya walked right past Edward without a glance. What happened there?

Edward just turned and started talking to a guy next to him.

Tanya glared at me and sat down next to Lauren Mallory, a blond girl who hated me for some unknown reason, probably because Tanya did.

I decided to go and sit by Jane and see if I could find out anything else about her while we were waiting for the teachers to arrive.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" I asked while walking up the bleachers.

"No. Go for it" Jane said smiling.

I took that as a good sign and smiled back.

"So how was your first weekend in Forks?" I asked her.

"Boring...I actually did my homework." she laughed and I laughed with her.

She was really nice. It was too bad that I was most likely going to have to take her out.

I don't mean like killing her or anything but at least tamper with her memory so she wouldn't remember why she was here.

"What about you? Did you do anythi-"

She never got to finish her sentence because the Coach Harvey started to talk.

I was on a team with a bunch of people who I didn't know very well, I mean I knew who they all were-there were only like 400 kids in the entire school- but I had never talked to them. Tanya was on my team as well. Edward and Jane were on the other team.

I was standing in the front center position when I suddenly felt a searing pain in my back.

I turned and saw Tanya standing there with an it-was-an-accident look on her face.

That's it. I thought to myself.

"Oops. My bad Bella." she said in a fake sweet voice.

"It's ok Tanya, it happens to the best of us." I replied just as sweet.

She had no idea what was coming.

I could have fought back and hit her in the head-hard-when it was my turn to serve but I would just wait. I had other plans for retaliation.

I looked back trying to focus on the game when I noticed Edward's face. He looked pissed off. But why? I mean I didn't do anything to Tanya she was fine. Then I noticed that the anger was directed at Tanya, not me.

Hm….I'd have to ask Alice about that later.

I walked into English and Alice was already there waiting.

"Hey I have a question for you" I said as I sat down.

"Sure. Shoot" she answered distractedly, she had a fashion magazine on her lap.

Sneaky little pixie girl, from the front of the room it would look like she was following along in her text book when Mrs. Cottingham started the lesson.

"What's going on…." I trailed off as Edward entered the room.

I was finally on good terms with him-well at least ok terms- and I didn't want to mess that up by talking about him right in front of his face.

He sat down and class started then.

"Never mind," I whispered. "I'll ask you later"

She looked at me curiously, and she must have noticed my gaze was not on her but on Edward, because she turned her head and looked at him then back to me and smirked.

What was going on with him?

"Ok class today we are going to do something super fun!" Ms. Cottingham announced. "Today we are going to start reading groups, I will assign you to groups and give you each a book to read and analyze and at the end of the quarter you will be presenting them to the class."

Uh. Oh. This did not sound good.

"Ok group one will be….Edward, Samantha, Erica, John, Patrick, and Bella."

Well that's not too bad I thought to myself.

"Your book will be….oh this one will be good….Pride and Prejudice"

My eyes widened in disbelief.

Edward sent a sly look in my direction.

"Hey Swan now you can actually read the book instead of just watching the movie" she jeered at me.

What was his deal? One minute he was nice the next he was an ass. Maybe he was actually bipolar and they just hadn't included that little fact in his file? Either way it was getting old.

"Hah ha." I glared at him. I didn't have a comeback for that. I was so furious.

After English I stormed out. Not the over-the-top kind that girls pull in movies when they have just had a fight with their boyfriends. It was more of a brisk walk and a bang of the door.

Alice was behind me in seconds.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

I had completely forgotten about that. Edward was only a few feet behind us so I leaned in and whispered to her.

"Oh…um is something going on with Edward and Tanya?" I asked her. I thought I was being quiet, but apparently I was wrong.

"Not that it's any of your business but we broke up, no thanks to you" an all too familiar voice said from behind me.

I stopped short and was hit from behind by Edward. I started to fall face forward when suddenly I felt the impact of the ground, but I was looking into a pair of stunned green eyes instead of the wet green grass I had expected.

Edward was under me and I heard him huff as he lost his breath.

I got up quickly.

"Oh my gosh I'm really sorry!" I said to him and extended my hand to help him up.

"Great" he said brushing off his pants as he started to stand. " First you ruin my relationship with Tanya and now you ruin my new jeans. Way to go Swan. Why don't just stay out of my way." he sneered and I stepped back in response to the venom.

"Fine" I said adding as much venom to my voice as I could muster, pushing him right back down, only this time a little further back and into a mud puddle.

I turned and walked away from Edward's furious face, and Alice's shocked one.

Other people had gathered to witness out little fight but I paid them no attention as I walked into my history class.

_**What did I just do!?**_

I heard an aggravated yell from behind me as I was walking away but I ignored it. I couldn't believe I had actually PUSHED Edward into a mud puddle. Sure it was hilarious and he deserved it but I couldn't help but feel bad about it afterward.

I spent the entire class spaced out thinking about what had just happened. Why was I obsessing over this.

I noticed more than once Alice trying to gain my attention but I ignored her because I wasn't ready to talk about what I had done or why I had done it.

Usually when Edward pissed me off I just walked away but for some reason his whole hot and cold attitude towards me pushed me over the edge.

Finally right as the bell was ringing I decided that the next period I would have it out with Edward. Confront him. Tell him I was tired of this 5 year old attitude we had towards each other.

I had the whole thing planned out in my head. I kept repeating it to myself as people passed by me and patted me on the back saying things like "Nice move Bella" and "That was so awesome! I wish I had done it."

Everyone seemed pretty impressed that I had done that to Edward and if I was being completely honest I was kind of impressed at my own boldness but there was still that nagging feeling. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I walked into 4th period and signed in. As I was walking back towards my usual seat I looked for Edwards familiar bronze mop of a head. I couldn't find it. Anywhere.

Crap! Fudge! Shark! A slew of curse words-my version anyways- ran through my head.

I rushed to my locker not bothering to get my planner signed and grabbed the calculator.

"I should really just keep this on me" I muttered to myself as I headed for the girls bathroom.

I got inside a stall and locked it. I pulled up the GPS and found Edward. He was at his house. I mentally laughed at myself for worrying so much. Of course he would have gone home to change. If he intended on coming back at all today. I wouldn't if I were him.

I had just put the calculator back in my bag when the door to the restroom opened.

Instinctively I pulled my feet up and kept as quiet as possible as I listened to the familiar voices.

"So what are you going to do now? I mean you guys are going to get back together right?" I recognized Lauren Mallory's high nasely voice.

"Of course. I just have to make him see what he's missing." I heard Tanya say.

They must be talking about Edward. Hm...so Edward broke up with her. That's weird, considering how he acted this morning. Anyone else would assume Tanya had dumped him.

"Brilliant...but uh...." Jessica Stanley started to stutter, "how exactly are you going to do that? I've never seen Edward jealous over anyone. I mean how could he be. He's perfect...with his dreamy eyes...oh and don't get me started on the smi-...OWWW!"

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. It sounded like Tanya had wacked Jessica over the head with her purse, which was incredible oversized. There was no one on earth that needed that much room.

"Shut up. I have a plan. So first......" Tanya said as the door opened and their voices drifted further away and the door finally closed leaving me in the silence of the bathroom once more.

I walked out of he bathroom and headed for General Music. I got there a little late but Ms. Jones didn't seem to care and waved me over. As I was walking toward her desk I noticed that everyone else in class was paired off and they all had notebooks and sheet music in front of them.

"Bella. For the next few weeks we will be working on duets. Since you were tardy and Mr. Masen is absent you two will work together. You will either choose a duet to work on, of course you need my consent on the duet you have chosen, or you can work together to compose your own. I recommend the latter as it will earn you a better grade. That is all." She waved her hand dismissively but before I could get two steps away, "Oh, and I will expect Mr. Masen to be up to speed already when he returns."

"Yes. Ma'am...would you mind if I stepped out into the hall to call Edward and to start working on duet ideas?" I gave her my sweetest smile.

"Of course that will be fine."

Once I was out in the hall with the door completely shut behind me I slunk down against the nearest lockers and started banging my head against them.

"Uh....why me? Why? Why? Why?" I probably would have continued hitting my head and asking myself why if I hadn't heard someone heading around the corner towards me.

I looked up in time to see Garrett walking down the hall. He didn't notice me as he stopped at a locker a few feet down.

I opened my laptop to begin working. I would just start looking for duets that Ms. Jones would approve of and give Edward a few options.

"Hey" said Garrett, seeming to have finally noticed me.

"Hey" I answered with a smile.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked looking around.

What? Did he expect to see a spaceship about to land or maybe he was looking for some hidden camera? I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so jumpy all of the sudden?

"Um....just working on a class assignment...are you ok?" I asked him as he continued to look over his shoulder.

"Yea...yea I'm fine. I uh got to go....back to class.... I'll see you later" then he left.

I returned to my work. Then suddenly something hit me, like a ton of bricks. Garrett left the opposite way he came, and his class was no where near where he was headed. Why would he lie about something like that?

My brain was racing with questions and suspicions. Did the CIA have it wrong? Did I misjudge Jane and Alec when I should have been looking more closely at the people who had been at the school longer than me? There were so many thoughts and theories racing around in my head that I was startled when the bell rang.

I jumped to my feet, grabbed my bookbag and raced to the parking lot. So much was going through my brain at once it was hard for me to focus. One thing was for sure though, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on Biology this afternoon. So I walked to the parking lot, avoiding the school security guard and jumped in my truck to head back to Charlies. I had some serious research do to. Not just about Jane and Alec but now I was forced to add Garrett to my list.

**A/N: Okay so now we are all caught up and the next chapter will have EVERYTHING completely new. I hope you guys still like the story. Let me know what you think....and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this far. I'm going to do better from now on with updating regularly.**

**Peace....Accident Prone Klutz **


	7. Need You Now

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry sorry! So yeah I know it's been like a year since I last updated and thank you to anyone who is still with me in this story. No excuses really except I had writers block and life got busy, but I'm back now and intend to update every other week if I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters, places, or lyrics. No copyright infringement intended.  
**

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter 7: Need You Now**

That afternoon when I got home I did my homework quickly before I got on to the Buxley Academy's people database. Of course school work came before spy work...probably because that would be the only way my homework would get done. Anyway back to the issue at hand.

Buxley had one of the most complete records of people all over the world..not just the important ones. Of course sub-level 3 (a.k.a super high security) clearance was required to access it, however, since I was on an official assignment I was granted access to these coveted files.

OHHH Tyler is gonna be SO jealous that I got to look through these. Of course if she had access to the she would be pulling up the work schedules of her favorite actors like Ryan Reynolds or Chace Crawford or Robert Pattinson. But I had official business to attend to.

I started going through the data base. You wouldn't believe how many Garrett Drifter's (seriously that's his last name!) there were in here (like I said before...it was very complete and thorough record). I narrowed down my search and after a few more page refreshes found him.

I just didn't get it. Everything checked out. He had never even had a parking ticket or even a detention.

I just couldn't figure out why he had been acting so strange.

Then I ran across a record for the Seattle City Orphanage. He had been moved from foster home to foster home all around the Olympic Peninsula since he was eleven. Once he turned 16 he was emancipated.

I quickly looked through the file and found the Minor Emancipation case.

He filed for emancipation after his fifth foster parents reportedly beat him. Shortly after the emancipation was granted the foster couple disappeared.

The case was never solved.

Shit. That wasn't good.

I decided to look through our database to see if there were any recent records of Garretts foster parents. Nothing.

Double Shit. This was too much.

Garrett was so sweet and kind. It was hard to believe him capable of anything like murder. Maybe I was just "jumping the gun" as they say, but...I just couldn't shake this nagging feeling that something with him was off.

I closed my laptop and put my ipod on shuffle.

Liar by Taking Back Sunday came on. _Well...that's ironic._ I thought to myself.

I kept thinking back over the short time that I had spent with Garrett trying to remember every detail to see if there had been anything that I might have missed or overlooked.

Nothing. I couldn't recall a single suspicious action or phrase that could have had a double meaning.

I let out a frustrated yell as I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face in the pillows.

Charlie got home a few minutes later.

I went downstairs and greeted the chief.

"Hey Bella. How was today?" he asked as he hung up his gun and coat.

"Good." I answered him vaguely.

He gave me a strange look, but I guess he decided it wasn't worth the trouble of trying to figure it out as he let it go without any questions.

I went into the kitchen and started to boil some water. I was tired, both mentally and physically, and decided that tonight would be a spaghetti night.

Charlie didn't seem to have any objections as he scarfed it down like a starving African child. Which he definitely wasn't.

After dinner Charlie and I followed our usual routine. I did the dishes and he went into the living room to watch Sports Center.

I went back up to my room that night and checked my e-mail. I didn't really expect to have any e-mails since no one other than the school had my e-mail address.

It wasn't exactly smart to have such traceable means as anything on the internet, since most of the 7th graders at my school could hack into a server and find out where e-mails were sent and received.

One general rule at Buxley was that we weren't allowed to have a Myspace or Facebook or anything like that. Not even a Youtube account, and definitely NO E-MAIL. The excuse that the administrators gave our parents was that such activities "distracted from our studies". Total BS, but whatever works I guess.

But since I was suppose to be a normal teenage girl, it was expected of me to at least have an e-mail. So Renee and the "computer geeks" at headquarters had set up an e-mail account that would mislead anyone who tried to track my activity, and would tell them I was stationed in Phoenix.

However to my surprise there was one. I didn't recognize the sender's screen name so at first I thought that it had come from Tyler, Mo, and Jen.

I opened it excitedly. I was wrong. Dead wrong. It was from Jane.

How had she gotten my screen name? I hadn't given it to her or even mentioned it around her. I was sure of that.

"Hey Bella" I read quietly to myself.

_I was just wondering if you would like to go to Port Angeles this weekend and see a movie or something. Edward invited Alec and I, and as much as I love my brother I NEED another girl there! Please say you'll come! You're one of my only friends here in Forks. Let me know ASAP. Bye! Jane_

...I was dumbstruck and flattered and happy and sad all at the same time.

I didn't know how to respond to that. I was one of her only friends? I guess it sort of made sense since she was new. I was also happy that she had though of me, but at the same time sad, because the fact that she had somehow gotten my e-mail, other than from me, just further increased my suspicions that her and Alec were the other agents. And if that was true then I couldn't be her friend. Not really. And that sucked because she really was a nice girl, even if she was the enemy.

I was so confused and emotional that I broke my normal routine and decided to take a shower before bed to sooth my nerves.

I turned off my computer and got a clean change of clothes together before heading to the bathroom.

I let the water run for a few minutes so it could heat up before I got in. All my thoughts were swirling around in my head in one big jumble and I wanted so desperately to solve all my questions and yet at the same time I just wanted them to disappear.

As I got in and let the hot water run over my tensed muscles I decided that whatever problems I was having I couldn't and wouldn't try to work them out all in one night. I would start to work through them tomorrow after a good nights sleep.

I got to school the next morning and everything seemed to be normal. I saw Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett by the lockers. I said 'hi' to them and went on my way to my first period.

Once I got into gym I changed and went in found a spot on the bleachers.

Jane came in a few minutes later and sat down next to me.

"Hey Bella" she said with a warm smile on her face.

"Hey" I said with a smile of my own. "What's up?" I decided I would see if she brought up the e-mail first.

"Not much. Did you get my e-mail?"

Bingo. I nodded my head and was about the answer when she kept on talking.

"I hope it didn't seem creepy. We were at Edward's house last night and he said the thing about the movie and told me I could invite someone if I wanted and you were the first one I thought of so I went and asked Alice if i could have your e-mail or phone number to ask you to it and she gave me your e-mail and I hope that was ok-"

She looked like she would have kept rambling on if I hadn't interrupted her.

"No thats fine!" I said with genuine enthusiasm at her explanation. I can't even begin to explain the relief that washed over me. It made perfect sense that Alice had given it to her, it's not like it would seem out of the ordinary to any normal person for a new kid to ask for someone else's e-mail. Of course I wasn't trained to see the world in a "normal" way. I was trained to keep an eye out for unknown dangers.

I realized that I had spaced out for a minute and Jane was still waiting on my answer. Finally I gave her an answer, "Yeah I would love to go with you. What movie are we gonna see?"

She smiled brightly at me. She had a really nice smile it's perfection almost rivaled the Cullens. Especially Edwards.

WHOA. Where did that come from? Back up Bella. Concentrate on what Jane is saying.

"Um...I'm not sure. I told the guys that they could pick...which now that I think about it might have been a mistake. Hahaha."

I laughed with her. Then the coach came in and ordered us on the courts.

We were on the same teams as before and Tanya tried to pull the 'oops I accidently hit you when I was serving' move again. Only this time I ducked just in time so that her serve hit the net -and not me- then bounced back and whacked Lauren in the face, giving her a bloody nose.

I decided to put step one of my 'Get Revenge on Tanya' plan in action after class. Hey, I may be a trained spy but I am still a teenage girl, and one thing all teenage girls know is payback is a bitch.

When the coach dismissed us to our respective locker rooms to change I did so quickly then went back out to the court to wait.

When I saw Edward emerge from the boys locker room with a couple of his guy friends I flagged him over to my spot on the bleachers. Right by the girls locker room so that Tanya would have to see us.

Edward rolled his eyes at his friends as he reluctantly walked towards me. I smiled to myself. He was such a drama queen. I hadn't even done anything to piss him off today...yet. I'm sure I would by the time that our Music class came around.

"Hey Edward. How are you this morning?" I asked with a fake brightness to my voice.

He saw right through my little act just like I knew he would.

"What do you want Swan? You're never this perky...not even when you just finished that book that you love. What's it called? Wuthering Heights."

He noticed that? No one has ever noticed that my mood increases slightly whenever I finish a great book. Especially Wuthering Heights, which was a favorite of mine.

He looked down at the floor and kicked the side of the bleachers that I was sitting on.

"So what gives?" he said in a softer tone. He seemed kind of embarrassed, like he hadn't meant to let that slip out.

I heard Tanya coming out of the locker room with her cronies. Perfect timing. And lucky for me, Edward was standing where I could see the doors reflection.

"I was just wondering what movie we were gonna be seeing this weekend?"

I made sure to say this loud enough for Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica to hear, while I stood up with my backpack and linked my arm through Edward's pulling him to the door.

He gave me a quizzical look, but shrugged it off and allowed me to tow him forward.

"Um...I'm not sure yet. Any suggestions?"

"Oh I don't know...I really wanted to see Beastly...but I don't know if you and Alec would want to see that...I know it's a girlie movie." I looked down to add to my 'innocent little girl' act.

"Oh...uh...sure...I guess. I mean I don't mind seeing it." he answered, much to my surprise. I thought for sure that he would laugh at me and tell me there wasn't a chance in hell that he would be caught dead in a chick flick.

Apparently Edward had not noticed Tanya's presence. At least not until she shrieked from behind us and stormed angrily past me, knocking me into Edward's side.

I smirked at her retreating figure. Check.

Edward noticed my smirk and I felt him tense at my side. Uh-oh.

I looked up at him trying to put my innocent face on again.

"You knew she was there."

He didn't say it like a question, but a statement of fact.

I didn't even bother lying to him, and for some reason his face made me feel guilty about using him. So I did what I do best when I feel embarrassed. I got defensive.

"Maybe. Why do you care anyway? You broke up with her remember?" I said pulling my shoulders back and stepping away from his side.

He glared down at me. "You used me. I can't believe you."

By this time we had both stopped and were in the middle of a glaring contest right outside the door to our English class.

Damn. He looked really mad. Like border line pissed off.

I couldn't take the mixture of emotions he was causing inside my stomach. He was making me feel bad for doing that to Tanya and guilty for using him, when in reality she deserved it and he had probably used tons of other girls in the past.

Using all my strength I shrugged my shoulders and turned, indifferently going into the classroom. Unfortunately for me I saw Edward's face reflected in the classroom door as the glare dropped from his face and a look of-was it disappointment? Hurt? Betrayal?- replaced it.

I walked into the classroom and took a seat. I didn't look at him for the rest of the period and tried to block that face from my thoughts.

We were sitting less than ten feet away from each other but I felt like we were hundreds of miles apart.

I had never given much thought to his feelings, and now I was regretting what I had done. He was right. I had used him, and I did feel horrible about it.

It wasn't worth getting back at Tanya if it hurt him, because despite all the animosity and anger that I often felt towards him, I never wanted to see him hurting, especially not because of something that I had done.

I had wanted to get back at Tanya, but if I hurt other people in the process then was it really worth it? No. The answer came swiftly and instantly I knew what I had to do. I had to swallow my pride and apologize to Edward and as much as it pained me to admit it, Tanya too.

After class I left in a hurry, my stomach was still in knots over what I knew I was going to have to do later this afternoon. That and I wanted to put some distance between me and little pixie that was quickly catching up to me.

Damn! For someone so short she sure was fast.

"Bella! Don't you dare try to out-run me because I will talk to you. Now whether it's before class or after school at your house is your choice... I could do your hair and make-up while we talked!"

That made me stop dead in my tracks. Evil little sprite. She knew my weakness. She knew I hated "Bella Barbie", which was consequently her new favorite game.

I turned to face her with a fake smile in place hoping to distract her.

"Oh hey Al! I didn't see you there. What's up?"

She glared at me before continuing.

"What happened between you and Edward?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened?" I tried to play dumb.

I was not successful.

"Don't play dumb with me Bella. You two barely looked at each other and you didn't fight once. In fact you two barely spoke." She stared me down.

I held out for as long as I could but after a minute I looked down. Busted.

"What happened?" she asked again, a little softer this time.

"I sort of, kinda, maybe used Edward to get back at Tanya." I said quietly looking at the grass between our feet.

"Oh no Bella. I mean not that Tanya doesn't deserve it but-" she said putting her hands over her open mouth, matching my tone.

"I know and I feel awful about it." I said interrupting her and finally meeting her eyes.

Her eyes we filled with sadness and understanding. She knew I was being sincere when I said I felt awful about what I had done but there was more, a deeper understanding of why Edward had reacted the way he did.

"Alice," I said curiosity clear in my voice, "Why did Edward get so upset. I mean I know it was wrong but it's not like he's never used anyone for his own purposes before. Right?"

Silence hung thick between us. "It's not my place to say Bella. I'm sorry." Then she looked down to the grass between our feet.

I nodded my head and we continued to walk to history in silence.

We sat down in our usual seats in the back of the room. Right before our teacher started the lesson for the day Ms. Cope, the school secretary came over the intercom.

"Teachers, please excuse the interruption but there were a few announcements left out this morning. First boys basketball practice will be canceled for the rest of the week and second the cast list for the fall musical will be put up outside the cafeteria after school. There will be a mandatory meeting at 3:00 in the auditorium for all cast and crew. That is all. Thank you."

"Oh my goodness! Bella! Maybe you got the lead! Then you can really spend some time with Garrett." she giggled and despite the previously somber mood I had to laugh at her exuberance. I think she was more excited about me getting a part in the play than I was. However, I think she may have had some ulterior reasons for being excited-like getting to do my hair and make-up for the play if I was cast as Belle.

"Maybe." I said smiling back at her. No matter how bad a person's mood, Alice could always make them smile or laugh. It was a gift of hers.

I skipped my free period and headed to the library. I was being a coward and I knew it, but I just wasn't ready to face him yet. I needed one more period to prepare myself. Sixth period, I would apologize during sixth period when we had individual work time.

Lunch was a quiet and awkward event, Edward ignored me and I could feel Tanya and her minions glaring at my back, but thankfully no one said anything.

When I got to the choir room I saw Edward was already seated the piano looking through some sheet music.

I walked up to him and stopped a few feet away. He didn't look up but by the tension I saw form in his shoulders he knew I was there.

I took and deep breath and in one big rush I told him, "Edward I'm sorry about earlier. It was wrong and I feel like shit for treating you that way."

He turned and glanced up at me. He looked a little surprised and then that taunting smirk formed on his lips. "I'm sorry Bella I don't think I heard you correctly."

I glared at him, and he knew perfectly well that I knew he had heard me, but I was trying to diffuse the animosity between us, because I needed to be his friend in order to protect him and find out who was threatening him. "I said I'm sorry" I repeated.

"I forgive you, just answer me this Bella"

I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"Why did you do it?" he looked at him and the sincerity in his eyes was a bit shocking. I had never really noticed before how green his eyes were, a deep emerald color with a deeper green right around the irises.

" I was trying to get back at Tanya for the crap she pulled the other day in gym." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I thought that rubbing you in her face would be the best way to get revenge, but I didn't realize how you might feel about getting used like that. I really am sorry Edward." He just stared at me with those emerald orbs. His forehead scrunched a little in concentration, like he was considering my words very carefully.

When he looked back to me he smirked again and nodded his head. No words were needed, I knew I was forgiven.

"Ok so I've started to look through some songs that we can use for our duet..." and we sat together for the rest of class trying to find a suitable song.

As I walked out of my last period I was immediately assaulted by a tiny body. Alice.

"Come on Bella! We have to go see if you got the lead!" she squealed dragging me toward the auditorium.

Well it turns out that I got the lead and would be starring opposite Garrett in Forks High Schools production of Beauty and the Beast. Jane even got a part as one of the girls in the chorus.

The meeting didn't last very long. We went through introductions and were handed out rehearsal schedules. Our first rehearsal would be a read-through the next day for all the principle characters.

I headed to my locker to exchange my books. As I turned and headed for the parking lot I overhead two voices, two familiar voices talking in an open classroom nearby. It was Tanya and the new teacher Victoria something. She was one of those teachers who wanted to be called by her first name so she would seem cooler or younger or something.

"You better fix it, Ms. Denali." Victoria said harshly.

"I will" Tanya responded in a catty voice, like Victoria was her equal and not her teacher. "I've got everything under control, so just do your job and get off my back."

I chose that moment to leave and wouldn't you know it, so did Tanya. I ran smack dab into her, causing her to drop her books and purse. "Oh crap, sorry" I said reaching down to help her pick up the spilled contents of her purse.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, graceless Swan." she snipped at me. She shoved the rest of her stuff back into her purse and stood up quickly. I figured now was as good a time as any to clear the air.

"Look Tanya, about earlier," I started as Tanya glared down at me. With her heels on she towered over me. "I shouldn't have done that, with Edward, so I just wanted to say sorry and nothing is going on with us."

She gave me a haughty look, "Of course there isn't. Why would Edward give someone like _you_ the time of day." She emphasized the word you, and then stormed off.

I stood there stunned for a minute and once I had regained my senses started to the parking lot when I suddenly kicked something. I looked down and noticed that Tanya had missed a set of keys. I picked them up and shoved them in the front pocket of my backpack figuring I would return them tomorrow and headed for my car.

The next couple of days passed without incident. Edward and I were getting along, almost like we were actually friends.

Friday morning in gym class I was sitting with Jane and talking.

"Don't forget we're going to the movies tonight. Edward offered to drive so how about we pick you up at like 6 and then we can go eat before the movie."

"Sure" I said smiling.

I saw Edward come out of the guys locker room and he smiled and waved before going to join his friends.

At 5:55 I saw Edward's volvo pull up outside of my house. I saw him get out and was surprised when I heard my doorbell ring a few seconds later. I walked down and answered the door in my dark jeans and floral tank top with an oversized brown cardigan. I hadn't really intended to dress up but as I was standing in front of my closet I couldn't help but want to look nice.

"Hey" Edward said smiling.

"Hey" I replied.

Edward was still staring at me and as the silence dragged on between us I bit my lip and looked down self-consciously.

"You look great" he said softly.

I looked back up and into his eyes. I felt a flush of heat race through my body as we stared at each other. I suddenly had the urge to reach my hand into his soft bronze hair and kiss him. I bet he tasted wonderful...

Whoa! Back up Bella. He is your job. You have to protect him, not molest him with your mouth, even though I bet he was a great kisser.

I shook my head as if the thoughts I was thinking would fall out of it.

"Uh, ready?" I asked and started to step through the door. He moved aside as I called goodbye to Charlie and shut the door.

When we reached to volvo I started for the back but was surprised when Edward reached around me and opened the front door.

I sat down in the seat and turned to say hello to Alec and Jane.

We had dinner at a small italian restaurant. I noticed that the female waitstaff kept ogling Edward, but he wasn't paying them any attention. He kept staring at me.

It was a weird feeling. I was so used to being hidden, that being undercover in broad daylight was just weird.

I had never received attention from a boy, and definitely never once as cute as Edward Masen. I had to keep reminding myself that I was assigned to protect him, not ogle him like the rest of the girls who saw him. But a small part of my mind kept whispering to me, "what's wrong with having fun while you're protecting him."

I went to the bathroom while we were waiting on the bill to check my phone for messages.

Charlie and the rest of the agency had been working on finding the identity of the other agents but hadn't had much luck so far, so Charlie told me to try to get closer to Alec and Jane and see what I could find out.

I had gotten lucky in that Edward was asking Jane and Alec questions about their family and why they had moved to Forks.

Apparently their father was in charge of the Seattle branch of a large company, but their mother didn't want them in the city so they moved to Forks and their father worked from home.

Most of the information was shallow background things that I could have found online but none of it seemed to suspicious. That in and of itself was a problem because they were almost too ordinary, like they didn't want anyone to look too closely into their family. I made a mental note to check into that later.

When we got to the theater there was a huge debate over what we should see. Jane and I wanted to see Beastly, and Alec and Edward wanted to see SuckPunch. We ended up compromising and seeing I Am Number Four. Jane and I got our cute boy to stare at and the guys got their action. It was a fun night. Jane and Alec were really growing on me, but that didn't mean that my suspicions about them had lessened, because they hadn't.

Edward dropped Jane and Alec off first so it was just the two of us as he drove me back towards my house.

"I had fun tonight" Edward said as we drove.

"Yeah me too."

Cue awkward silence.

There was a question that had been bugging me since Monday.

"Edward, can I ask you a question" I said hesitantly.

"Sure"

"You don't have to answer me, if it's too personal but I was wondering what happened between you and Tanya."

I head him sigh softly.

I glanced over and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, something I noticed he did was he was frustrated or stressed.

"Never mind" I quickly backtracked, "You don't have to answer. It's none of my business."

I turned and looked out my window at the dark landscape passing by us.

It was silent and before I knew it we were pulling up in front of my house.

I reached for the handle to open the door when Edward started speaking.

"Tanya was at my house studying" he started softly. I pulled my hand back and turned to look at him. "She went to the bathroom and he laptop was sitting on my bed. I needed to look up a date for a paper and since he laptop was already up and running I grabbed it instead of starting mine. There was a Google search on it with your name."

I was glad for the dimness of the car and the fact that Edward was staring straight ahead so that he didn't see my mouth drop open slightly or how wide my eyes had probably gone. Tanya was searching me on Google? Why? Was she that insecure or was there another reason?

"We got into a fight about why she was checking up on you and about how she was always jealous whenever I even looked at another girl. I was fed up with it so I broke up with her. She didn't take it very well," he looked over to me and a small smile had formed on his face, "she called me a sneaking bastard and asked why I was snooping around on her laptop. Then she picked up one of my sneakers off the floor and threw it at me."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as I pictured an angry Tanya throwing a shoe at Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to cause problems. I'm not sure why she was searching me, I mean it's not like we get along really." As I said it I felt a sadness in my heart. I wasn't sure why we hadn't gotten along at first but I felt it was changing and I was really happy about that.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Edward asked looking at me.

"Fair is fair, right?" I responded.

"Are we friends now? I mean you haven't pushed me into the mud in what a week?"

He laughed and I laughed with him.

"Tomorrow's always another day." I said coyly.

"Yes it is."

His eyes suddenly looked a lot more intense than usual. The atmosphere in the car shifted and felt electrified. It was the same feeling I had gotten when he picked me up earlier. I wanted to lean in and kiss him and I by the look in his eyes it seemed he wanted the same thing.

Edward started to lean towards me and like a magnet I was drawn towards him and his lips. I could feel him warm breath fan across my face and his hand slowly came up to touch my cheek. Just as our lips were about to touch my cellphone went off.

DAMNIT!

Edward and I jumped away from each other quickly and I checked the phone. Renee.

I looked back to Edward who seemed to be breathing heavier. "I um...thanks for the ride. I'll see you Monday" I told him and quickly got out of the car and went back to the house. I heard him drive off as the door closed behind me.

Charlie was no where to be seen but it was past midnight so I figured he was asleep. I walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water before heading upstairs. Renee had sent me a text to check my e-mail.

There were some new files they had dug up about Jane and Alec's family. I decided I would look over them in the morning and went through my nightly routine and went to sleep.

I spent Sunday morning looking at the files Renee had sent me and also looking at the blueprints of the Masen home. Apparently the Masen's didn't skimp on anything and that included security. I hacked into the camera's and set up a feed on my home computer. After hearing why Edward broke up with Tanya I didn't think it would be a good idea to have anything like that on my laptop. I mean what would he think if he asked to borrow my laptop and the live feed from the security cameras at his house was on it. Not that he would ever be on my laptop, or be able to access the encrypted files on it, but better safe than sorry.

I found my mind drifting back to the almost kiss that had happened. I wondered if he was thinking about it too. I hoped this didn't make anything awkward between us, but I guess I would have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

Needed to occupy myself with other thoughts I started working on homework, but soon realized that Edward and I still hadn't picked out a song for our duet. We had looked through numerous songs, but nothing really felt right. I started looking through my itunes for songs that I particularly liked and then went to to find similar songs to see if anything would work.

After about the fifth sappy love song in a row I turned the computer off and went to my bed. I didn't know what to do and I was feeling restless in a way that I hadn't been in a long time. So, I did what I always did in situations like this. I started writing, bits and pieces of lyrics, playing with chords and melodies on my guitar.

The next thing I know sun is streaming through my window waking me. I look at my clock and realize it's already 8:30.

I jumped up from the bed and raced to the bathroom. I had already missed first period so I just threw on some clean clothes and deodorant. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth quickly while I shoved books and papers into my backpack. I raced out the door and to the truck and headed for school. I got there right as the bell for second period rang and raced into my English class. I sat down in my seat breathing heavily while Alice stared at me. She quirked her eyebrow at me as if to say _What's wrong with you?_

"I overslept." I told her and turned back to face Mrs. Cottingham who was already beginning class.

I avoided Edward until free period when he walked in and sat down right next to me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi"

"Are we ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" I asked looking at him for the first time all day.

"Well, you know because of what happened after the movie. I thought you might be mad at me and then when you didn't show up in gym class..." he trailed off as he noticed my staring.

"Uh..n-no. I'm not mad. I just overslept that's all."

"Oh, well good..I mean not that you overslept, but that you're not mad." he ducked his head and I thought I saw the trace of a blush creeping over his well defined cheekbones. "I um..I think I found a good song for us to do for our duet." he said.

"Ok awesome! We can start working on it today. What song?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" he said with his signature smirk.

I smiled at him and shook my head. We fell into a comfortable silence after that, at least until Emmett joined us.

I really did like Emmett. He was really easy to get along with and someone you were comfortable being around. He told us about weekend and date night with rose. When he started to go into detail about how he and Rose had had the house to themselves I took that as my cue to leave.

"OOOOK," I said in an exaggerated voice and stood up. "That is my cue to leave. I do not need to hear about your love life Em." I laughed and walked off to sign out and go to the library.

When sixth period rolled around my anxiety and maybe a little bit of excitement was bubbling over. I really wanted to know what song Edward had found for us.

I found him in his usual spot by the piano.

"Ok it's sixth period. What's the song?"

He turned and faced me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"Shouldn't we tell Mrs. Jones we're leaving?" I questioned as he dragged me down the hallway.

"Already taken care of." He said not slowing down.

He pulled me into the auditorium, which was somehow empty. On the stage was the piano the drama department used for shows. He walked up to it and sat down on the the bench. He handed me a copy of the music and I couldn't help but smile when I saw the song.

"What?" he asked when he noticed my smile.

"Nothing, I just never figured you for a country music lover." I replied.

"Oh Bella, don't you know you should never judge a book by it's cover."

I smiled and shook my head at him. " Yeah, yeah Masen. Just start the song already."

"You know it?" he asked smiling at me again.

His smile made my stomach flutter and I was a little afraid of the feeling. I didn't know what to do with it. So I did what I always do when I get nervous or embarrassed. I gave him a smart ass comment.

"Yeah well don't you know never to judge a book by its cover?" I asked, throwing his words back at him and looking down at my music.

He started to play and just like whenever I listened music or played an instrument, I let myself get drawn into the melody.

Then I just started singing.

**_Picture perfect memory, scattered all around the floor_**

**_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_**

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_**

**_For me it happens all the time._**

Edward joined in with me for the chorus and I was amazed by how well our voices flowed together, like we had been singing together for years.

**_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_**

**_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now_**

**_And I don't know how I can do without_**

**_I just need you now_**

I listened to his voice and stared at him while he sang the second verse. He was a truly talented musician. I could see and feel all his passion as he sang.

**_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_**

**_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_**

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_**

**_For me it happens all the time_**

**_It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now_**

**_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_**

**_And I don't know how I can do without _**

**_I just need you now_**

I found myself staring at Edward, basking in his beauty.

**_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_**

**_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_**

**_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_**

Edward looked into my eyes as we sang the last chorus together, getting lost in his eyes and his intensity.

**_And I don't know how I can do without_**

**_I just need you now_**

**_Oh, baby I need you now_**

We finished the song and as the last note hung in the air I could hear our heavy breathing.

"Wow" Edward whispered.

"Yeah, wow" I whispered back. Really Bella? That is your brilliant response?

We continued staring at each other for I don't know how long.

The bell rang, signaling the end of sixth period and broke the spell that had been surrounding us.

Startled by the bell after our prolonged silence, I grabbed my bag and raced out the door.

Why did he choose that song? Did it have the same meaning to him as it did to me? As much as I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was attracted to Edward Masen. Was this song his way of telling me that he felt something more than friendship for me too? I didn't let myself hope. I couldn't. Developing feelings for him was not part of my mission. I was suppose to protect him while trying to find out who was threatening him. Nowhere in my case briefing did it say, "fall in love with subject." Whoa. Love? My mind had just jumped from attraction to love. Crap. I was in trouble.

The rest of my day passed in a blur. I went to the rest of my classes, avoided Edward, went to rehearsal, avoided thinking about Edward, went home and did homework, but by 10 o'clock I couldn't deny it anymore. I was hooked, like a drug addict. I wanted Edward. I felt a physical pull to him and I didn't know how to deal with it.

When I realized that sleep wasn't going to be an option, at least not for a while, I grabbed my notebook and pen and started writing again.

I didn't play my guitar because I didn't want to bother Charlie, but I wrote down the notes that were bouncing around in my head so I could try them out tomorrow. After writing out a chorus I thought would sound good and lines for lyrics, I finally felt tired enough to sleep. I didn't have title for the song yet, but I had always found it easier to write a title after the song was finished. Instead I just wrote "For Edward" at the top of the page.

The next morning when I showed up to school everything changed.

I saw Tanya and Edward sitting on the same bench I had my first day, holding hands.

I felt my face heat and my stomach clenched. Why did it feel like someone had just knocked the breath right out of me. I wanted to run and scream, but I kept my cool and headed toward the two lovebirds. I saw Edward raise his hand to wave to me but I ignored him and kept going. I heard Edward yell for me, but I didn't turn around and kept walking to my locker.

I felt hot tears prick at my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I would not shed a tear for Edward Masen. I guess I was just kidding myself when I thought that yesterday might have meant something to him.

Maybe this was just the wake-up call I needed. He was my assignment. That was all. I would be his friend, watch him, and protect him. End of story.

"Bella!" I felt a hand grab around the top of my arm and it took every ounce of my strength not to grab the person and flip them over my shoulder like a rag doll. I was suppose to be a normal high school girl, not a trained agent. I had already slipped up a couple of times and had been doing a good job of keeping my abilities hidden.

As I turned to face the voice I locked up all my emotions and formed my face into a blank mask of indifference.

"Edward" I stared at him somewhat icily.

"Didn't you hear my calling for you?" he asked. There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite figure out. Was it remorse? Sorrow? Guilt? Whatever it was I couldn't quite bring myself to care.

I was angry, not really at him, but at myself for being so weak and falling for a guy I knew but didn't really know; and it's not like i could expect him to every really like me, he didn't even know me and never would. Not the real me anyway.

Once my mission was done I would return to Phoenix and he would never hear from Bella Swan again.

"Oh I guess I didn't. Kind of in my own world today. Ya know?"

He expression changed to a stunned one at my quick shift in mood.

"Uh...yeah..." he trailed off.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh uh...nothing...I...uh...I just wanted to say hi" he stuttered.

"Well..uh..hi?" I said. It came out as more than a question but I was still trying to sort out exactly how I wanted to deal with him and being this close to him right now was not helping with the "no crying in front of Edward" plan. For some reason whenever I was around him I felt all my walls crumbling.

God apparently decided to cut me a break at that moment, because Garrett walked around the corner.

"Garrett! Hey wait up for a sec?" I called to him.

He looked at me and nodded and stopped where he was.

I turned back to Edward. "I've gotta go. I'll see you in class" I said quickly and headed to where Garrett was waiting.

He smiled as I approached him and opened his arms to me for a hug. I reached around him and couldn't help but squeeze him tightly.

Garrett and I had grown closer over the past week from working together on the play and at that moment I just really needed some form of human contact to keep the tears from spilling over.

I still had my suspicions about Garrett, heck, I still had suspicions about more than a few people but I couldn't go around being anti-social and checking my back every few seconds. That wouldn't look weird to anyone at all would it? Exactly. Normal people didn't get paranoid when two new Italian students transferred in or when someone was an emancipated minor.

"You ok?" Garrett asked releasing me enough to look into my eyes.

"Yeah." I said, attempting to smile at him.

His brows furrowed like he didn't quite believe me but he didn't say anything and for that I was thankful.

It was painful to watch Edward and Tanya interact in gym class. She was rubbing him in my face just as I had done to her. Yeah...payback was definitely a bitch.

I kind of shut down after that and even when my friends noticed my preoccupation they were kind enough to leave me be.

I didn't go to the auditorium during my free period and instead went to the music room. I sat down at the piano and pulled out my notebook. I continued to work on the song from last night, but what had started off as a love song of sorts ended up turning into a plea. I stayed in the music room during lunch and when Edward walked for sixth period I hastily put my stuff in my bag, standing up from the piano bench.

Luck was still on my side when Mrs. Jones told us she had a new assignment for the rest of the week and she wanted us to work on individual songs that we would perform on friday. They could be a cover or an original song but she wanted us to sing for this assignment. I took my backpack and a guitar and went into one of the private rooms, avoiding Edward's questioning gaze the entire time. I knew immediately what song I wanted to sing so I started working on it, changing a couple notes here and there to fit my voice and by the time the bell rang I had a good chunk rehearsed.

I walked back into the music room. Everyone else had gone home but I had left some sheet music in here. Tanya had called last night and we had talked things out. She thought I had been rash in ending things and apologized for her behavior. I agreed to get back together with her for convenience only. Bella obviously didn't like me like I liked her. I picked out our duet song to try to tell her how I felt but when she raced out of the auditorium like that I guess I had my answer.

I reached for the music I had left on the piano when my foot hit something and kicked it under the piano. I bent down to retrieve it. It was Bella's notebook. There was a pen inside marking a page and I opened it up to see what she had been writing. A voice inside my head kept telling me that it was wrong it was an invasion of her privacy but I couldn't help myself. The figurative devil on my shoulder was louder than the angel. It was a song. There was no title but at the top of the page it said "for Edward" in her messy scrawl.

She had written a song for me. As I read the lyrics it felt more like a song to me. I played what she had written in the margins. Singing it softly to myself, harmonizing with how I thought her voice would sound singing it.

**_It's coming over you, it's coming over me _**

**_I'm crashing like a tidal wave, that drags me out to sea_**

**_And I wanna be with you, you wanna be with me_**

**_I'm crashing like a tidal wave, I don't wanna be_**

**_Stranded._**

She had a guitar part written into it as well. What was written was amazing. There were a couple lines written for verses.

I wasn't sure what exactly possessed me but I started working on lyrics of my own. I wrote a verse and notes for a harmony for the chorus. The song was far from finished but I hoped that she would see that I was trying to answer he feelings with my own words in her song. I put the notebook in my bag and left the room. Tanya called on the way home but I ignored it.

I was feeling more conflicted about being with her now than ever. There was just something about Bella that was magnetic, addicting, like a drug almost. I wasn't sure what was going on between us, I felt like she was holding back, hiding something, but I was more determined now than ever to get her to open up to me. To figure her out.

* * *

**Songs:**

**Need You Now- Lady Antebellum**

**Stranded- Plumb**

**A/N: Ok so I tried not to leave you with too much a cliff hanger. I am going to be updating more frequently (I PROMISE), I just sort of lost my writing mojo but I'm back and fully intend to finish this story and Never Far Behind. I am also working on a Mortal Instruments FF but I won't really start it until I'm done with these two stories (Who read City of Fallen Angels! *dies* it was great...I can't believe we have to wait a whole year for the next one but...) Anyway thanks again for sticking with me. I hope you are enjoying the story and I promise there is more B/E and spy stuff coming, but we have to set it up just right. Please review and let me know what you think. Lot's of Love 3 Accident-Prone Klutz**

**Oh and this chapter is like quadruple the length of the others I had been writing!**

**Recs: Some stories I am reading/loving. Another author on here does these (AmeryMarie) and I love them so I decided to copy her, because it really is a great idea and a great way to share awesome stories.**

**Under the Boardwalk- Robicorn**

**Covert Casanova- ddpjclaf**

**Confessions of a Nanny- Melissa228**

**New Habits: Bad Habits, Book Two- AmeryMarie (Read Bad Habit: Book One first if you haven't)  
**


	8. Wannabe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and songs belong to their owners.**

**Songs:**

**Only Hope- Mandy Moore  
When I Look At You- Miley Cyrus  
She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5  
Let Go- Frou Frou  
Oops I Did it Again- Britney Spears  
Wannabe- Spice Girls**

**Tangled Up In Me:**

**Chapter 8: Wannabe**

"Where is it!" I almost screamed as I threw items around on my desk and flipped my covers over again on my already messy bed. "Ok Bella, breathe." I tried to talk myself down from having a panic attack.

I thought back to the last time I remembered having my notebook. I was working on a song through fourth period and lunch and then shoved everything into my bag when Edward walked into the room...but apparently not _everything_, because my notebook was no where to be found in my now disaster of a room.

"The piano" I said aloud at my revelation. I must have left it in he music room near the piano and since no one had returned it or asked it had to still be there.

I grabbed my jacket and keys and headed down the stairs.

Charlie was in the living room watching sports as usual. "Where ya headed?" He asked without looking back at me.

"I left something at school, I'll be back in a bit." I told him without stopping.

"Uh...Bella?" he asked in a confused voice. This did cause me to pause at the door. I turned to face him, he had moved silently from the couch to stand across from me in the entryway. "It's 11:30 and the school is locked."

I smirked at him. "Like I can't sneak into a locked building with sub-par security. I'll be in and out in fifteen minutes and no one will be the wiser."

"True" he laughed, "But if I get a call about my 'daughter' breaking into the school I will give you hell about it. Forever."

"I've got it covered" I told him holding up my laptop and a couple of wires.

"Ahh...the old loop in the security footage trick?"

"Yep" I said laughing and waved before turning and continuing my quest to retrieve my notebook.

It wasn't that I was an extremely private person...well I was but I had very good reasons to be. Somehow I don't think introducing yourself as the spy-next-door would go too well. However, my songs were something I felt were especially private, even from the eyes of my employers. There also happened to be a very personal song with the title "For Edward" in it and I didn't want him-or anyone- to see it. Ever.

There was no one in the parking lot when I pulled in but I parked my truck behind the gym anyway, just to be safe.

I knew from my research and time spent in Forks that there were 10 security cameras and a primitive alarm system that could be shut off from a box by the science wing. I opened my laptop in the cab of the truck and hacked into the schools security feed. I rewound the video back about five minutes and set it on a loop so that I would be invisible to the school's "eyes". This was one of the things National Treasure got right, but it was actually easier than they made it look, then again Forks High School was no National Archives building and I wasn't trying to steal the Declaration of Independence, I just wanted my journal back.

I stuck to the shadows and disabled the alarm when I reached the doors by the science classrooms. I figured that it would be easier-and quieter- to pick the lock on one of the windows rather than the heavy double doors. I grabbed a bobby-pin from my hair-because a good spy knows never to leave home without one, ok so you don't have to be a spy to know that rule, just a girl- and turned the lock. I slipped silently inside he classroom and headed for the door.

I stopped before entering the hallway and double checked to make sure no janitors were around and stepped out into the hall. It only took minutes to reach the music room. I walked over and pulled the blinds down and closed both on the windows and on the door. I hadn't had to foresight to bring a flashlight and I wasn't taking any chance. It would be pretty difficult to explain how I had broken into the school without tripping the alarm or being recorded on the cameras. I turned on the lights and headed to the black baby grand piano sitting in the front of the room. Edward Masen Sr. donated it so Edward would have a good piano to practice on. Typical.

I looked all around the piano, on the shelves that held the sheet music, and the cubicles we had been given to store smaller instruments and music we were working on. Nothing. I couldn't find it.

Panic started to rise. I was praying to God that no one had found and read it, or worse figured out that it was actually mine.

I took a few deep breaths realizing that freaking out right now would not fix my problem. I would just have to wait until tomorrow and see if anyone had seen it.

I turned of the lights and replaced the blinds to their original positions. The room looked as if I had never stepped foot in it.

As I was walking back down the hallway I heard a sound coming from around the corner. My curiosity getting the better of me, I crept toward the sound. As I got closer I noticed one of the doors was cracked open and there was a soft light flowing through it.

From my position in the hall I could barely make out a mop of red hair bent over the desk. I silently pushed the door open a fraction wider to get a better view. Victoria was sitting at the desk looking intently at a file. There was a larger pile of files sitting next to her and the computer was running. I didn't understand what had alerted me to her presence because the computer wasn't loud enough and there was no music playing.

"No, nothing new. She assures me she has it all under control. Yes she fixed it. We're in position to move forward."

My forehead scrunched in confusion as I tried to make sense of her words. It wasn't until she turned her head to look back at the computer screen that I noticed the bluetooth device in her ear. She was on the phone.

I slipped back down the hall like a ghost and after I had re-enabled the security system I rushed back to my truck.

When I was inside I checked my laptop. While I had looped the feed that was being recorded onto tape the live feed was still being run onto my computer screen. I rewound to where Victoria first entered the school. The time stamp indicated it was 9 pm. She had been there for three hours. I decided I better get home before she left so I didn't get caught, but kept the school's security feed running on my computer.

I walked into the house and found Charlie exactly as I had left him, on the couch. He had fallen asleep and I shook him awake so I could show him what I had found.

We went down to the basement that had been put in for our specific use on this assignment. It kind of reminded me of the set up Henry has in I Am Number Four, with the surveillance feed running and a screen that was constantly updating RSS feeds and automatically searching for anything to do with the Masen's and their company.

Charlie went upstair for some coffee while I ran through the security footage. I stopped when I noticed Victoria going into the principals office and coming out with the stack of files I had seen on her desk. What was she doing with student files? It would make sense if she was a guidance counselor but she was just a substitute while another teacher was on maternity leave.

I switched over to the live feed as Charlie entered the room.

"What cha got?" he asked sipping his coffee. I could see the steam rising from it and he handed me a cup.

"Um...thanks, but I don't drink coffee."

"I figured, that's why yours is hot chocolate" he laughed, his attention going back to the computer screen.

"Remember the files I told you I saw on her desk? The ones she was looking in?" I looked up and he nodded in confirmation. "Well turns out our new sub broke into the principals office and took student files."

"What is she doing with those?" Charlie said this quietly, almost as if he were talking to himself. His brows knitted together in concentration.

"Did we find anything in her background?" I asked.

"No, nothing but parking tickets...wait. There was a burglary reported in her apartment building a couple months ago when she was still in Seattle. Never solved. Everyone in the building was questioned but nothing turned up."

"You should call Renee and have her check into it some more."

He nodded. "You should head to bed, you still have to go to school in the morning."

"Who could sleep now?"

He gave me a look that basically meant me staying up too late and skipping school tomorrow was entirely out of the question.

Reluctantly, I left the basement and headed up to my bed, where I lay awake for another half hour. A 2 am I finally decided to do something I never did. I deliberately took cold medicine and was out within minutes.

~oO*Oo~

I was on high alert the next morning when I pulled into the parking lot. I needed to figure out which files Victoria had been looking at and _WHY?_

Charlie had told me that morning that they were doing another background check on Victoria and that they would be monitoring her more closely.

I didn't say it to him but I would be too.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran into a wall. Well not a wall actually, it was a person.

"Whoa Bella!" a masculine voice said catching me by the waist before I had a chance to fall to the ground, which was good because it had rained recently and the grass was muddy.

I looked up and saw Garrett's blue eyes staring back down at me. They were squinted in the corners and he was smiling down at me, trying to hold back a laugh.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward standing there staring at us.

I wasn't sure what possessed me but I wanted to hurt him like I had been hurt they day before when I saw him and Tanya together.

"Is my presence that daunting that you trip whenever I'm around? Or do just like to make me catch you?"

I would have thought he was insulting me if it hadn't been for the twinkle in his eyes that told me he was joking.

"I like to keep my leading men on their toes" I told him smiling back. I noticed that he still hadn't released my waist as we stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Thanks" I told him when the silence started to become too much for me.

Garrett let go and too a small step back, still staring into my eyes. "Can I walk you to class?" he asked.

"Sure, I just need to stop at my locker first."

Garrett stepped aside and began to follow me down the hall to my locker.

I noticed people were staring at us and I wondered why? I mean sure I didn't look like I just stepped out off of the Paris runway, but I didn't look like a hobo or anything.

Garrett was gorgeous, definitely one of the best looking guys in the school, aside from Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, so I brushed it off as them staring at him.

"So how have you been?" he asked as I placed my books from the night before into my locker. "I haven't seen you much outside of rehearsal."

"Good, just busy with school stuff...trying to catch up on stuff you learned last semester, ya know?" He nodded.

"Do you wanna come over tonight and work on lines?"

I was a little surprised by his proposal but this would be the perfect time to check out where he lived and see if I could find out more about him.

"Sure" I told him enthusiastically, "is it ok with your parents?" I knew that he was an emancipated minor but I wanted to see what he would tell me. The truth or a lie?

"Oh no they won't care. They won't be home anyway." he smiled as the lie slipped easily from his lips.

My stomach clenched, but not in the same way it did when I was around Edward. This was from the unease of how easily he lied to me about his parents. I would definitely be snooping around tonight.

We arrived at the gym and right before I went inside Garrett leaned in and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "See you later beautiful" he winked at me and then headed off to his class.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks as I walked in the door and noticed my other classmates were sitting on the bleachers in their regular clothes. I spotted Jane a few rows back and went to join her.

"Why aren't we dressing out?" I whispered to Jane.

"I don't know. I got her early and there was a sign on the locker room door that said not to change."

I shrugged and looked towards where our teacher was setting up a screen. There was also a projector on one of those rolling carts that the library had. On the cart was a stack of papers and a dvd. I squinted trying to see what the Dvd was about. My eyes widened in shock and I whispered, "Oh no!"

"What?" Jane asked turning to me.

"Sex ed" I barely got out. I felt my face flame a bright red. I thought that kids having to learn about this stuff was only in movies, but no it was actually happening to me. Of course they taught us this sort of stuff at Buxley but with our teachers teaching the material under the premise of human anatomy it wasn't nearly as mortifying as it would be in a gym class.

"Huh?" Jane asked again. I couldn't believe I was going to have to repeat myself, I thought I would die of embarrassment.

"You'll see" I told her instead.

"Oook" she said drawing out the "O" and giving me a look like I was a crazy person about to start going off on a tantrum.

Edward and Tanya walked in as our gym teacher started to speak. Luckily they sat on the front row but I noticed Edward turn around and search the bleachers behind him. His eyes landed on me and I looked away quickly. I knew I had no right to be angry with him and if I was honest with myself I wasn't. I was hurt. I thought that he liked me, we had chemistry that was undeniable, but in the end it wasn't enough. He chose Tanya, not me and I knew I needed to get past that and try to form a friendship with him so that I could do my job.

"Today we are going to be watching a sex education video." Our teacher held up his hands are groans broke out around the room. "I know, I know guys. I don't want to sit through this anymore than you do but it's required by the state so just be quiet and watch it ok?" He turned and started the movie and then went to his office.

I tried to pay attention but when you've been trained all your life to notice the little details I found myself paying more attention to my classmates than to the video.

I noticed that Jessica was flirting with Mike Newton. Ugh. I still couldn't stand that guy, I tried my best to ignore him but the guy could not take a hint. He still hit on me in biology and would sit way too close to me but I always kept my cool my reminding myself that I could kick his butt without breaking a sweat.

A few girls were texting and most of the boys were half asleep.

I noticed that Edward kept glancing back in my direction. What was up with him today? He was acting so strange.

~oO*Oo~

By the time free period rolled around I was about to blow my cover just to throw Edward against a wall. I kept catching him looking at me throughout English, and it was starting to make me uncomfortable.

Like the previous day I went to the music room, only today I didn't have my song notebook to work from so I just played around on the piano.

I found myself playing a song from one of my favorite movies and started to sing.

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul,**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold**_

_**But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

_**So I lay my head back down **_

_**And I lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours**_

_**I pray, to be only yours I know now you're my only hope**_

_**Sing to me the song of the stars**_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again**_

_**When it feels my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for over again **_

_**So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pr-**_

The sound of a music stand falling to floor alerted me to another persons presence.

I turned quickly, standing up from the piano bench.

Edward was bent over retrieving the fallen stand.

"Uh...sorry." he said walking towards me. "A Walk to Remember huh?"

"Yeah. It's one of my favorites"

"You sounded great, better than Mandy Moore" He said with a smile.

"I highly doubt that" I said returning his smile, "but thanks."

He walked up to the piano and sat down. "Do you know this one?"

He started playing the chorus to a familiar tune and I almost laughed.

"Yes, but I'm surprised you know it."

"Sing?" he asked, and because it was another song that I loved I couldn't say no.

_**Everybody needs inspiration**_

_**Everybody needs a song**_

_**A beautiful melody, when the nights are long**_

_**Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy**_

_**Yeah when my world is falling apart**_

Edward started to harmonize with me and I loved the way our voices blended together. It was so easy to be with him when we were like this. Surrounded by music.

_**When there's no light to break up the dark **_

_**Thats when I, I, I look at you**_

_**When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore**_

_**That's when I, I, I looked at you**_

I sang the next verse alone and Edward joined in again for the chorus.

_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

_**Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe**_

_**Don't you know you're beautiful**_

I looked at Edward while I sang, he was smiling. I hadn't seen him smile like that any other time than when we were playing together.

_**You appear just like a dream to me**_

"I could listen to you sing all day" he told me as the last notes drifted in the air around us. The atmosphere had become so intense, just like the previous week in the auditorium. We were staring at each other again. I was under his spell, and I had to find a way to break out of it. I took a deep breath to regain my senses and smirked at him.

"Better than Miley Cyrus?" I teased trying to lighten the mood.

To my relief he laughed too. "Definitely better than Miley Cyrus."

We laughed together and I was about to ask him what was up with his behavior earlier when he pulled something from his back pocket.

"I found this on the floor after class yesterday" he said gingerly handing me the item. It was my notebook.

I snatched it quickly. Oh my goodness! This could NOT be happening, the one person who I NEVER wanted to see what was inside was the one who found it. Had he read it? Who am I kidding of course he did. Who wouldn't? I was mortified as all these thoughts passed through my mind.

I felt like the silence between us had been dragging on for an eternity when in actuality it was only about a minute.

"Did you read it?" I asked half defensive and have worried.

"No" he answered, looking into my eyes. "I always see you scribbling in it and knew who's it was. I didn't need to look in it."

"Oh. Well thank you." I told him looking at the notebook clutched in my lap. "Most people would have read it."

"I'm not most people, Bella. I'm not as bad of a person as you seem to think"

I looked up at him in shock.

"I don't think you're a bad person. Arrogant, pompous, annoying at times, but you're not a bad person."

"Gee thanks" he said, sarcasm filled his tone. "So why have you been avoiding me for the past two days?"

I didn't know how to answer that. What was I suppose to tell him, _oh no reason you just broke my heart into a million little pieces so I couldn't stand to even look at you?_ Yeah, I didn't see that conversation going over very smoothly. So instead I did what I did best. I lied.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I've just had a lot on my mind, with school and the play" It was the same excuse I'd given Alice and he seemed to buy it.

His mood shifted and his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. Then just as quickly his face was a mask of indifference.

"Ok." he said. He stood up from the piano and walked towards the door. "You coming to lunch today?" he extended his hand to me.

"Yeah" I stood up and walked towards him but didn't take his hand. We walked side by side down the hall. We were so close and I wanted so badly to take his hand. I had wanted to take it in the music room but I knew that I couldn't. He was with Tanya, he was my charge. So instead I settled into memorizing the electricity that flowed between us as we went and joined our friends for lunch.

By the time we reached the cafeteria all of our friends were at our usual table.

I had packed a lunch, because frankly the stuff they served at school was crap, so I headed straight for our friends while Edward went to the lunch line.

When I sat down I noticed Emmett and Jasper smirking at me, Alice looking at me suspiciously and Tanya giving me a death glare. Rosalie wasn't paying attention to anyone at the table as she fiddled away on her phone.

I stared back at Tanya and raised my eyebrows slightly, giving her a look that said 'is there a problem?'

She continued to glare at me and after a minute I decided to ask.

"Is something wrong Tanya?" I asked her pointedly, with an innocent tone.

Everyone who had previously been looking at me with mixed expressions turned to face Tanya now.

"Actually there is."

I kept looking at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't appreciate you making moves on my boyfriend, he is obviously not interested in someone like YOU." she put an emphasis on the word 'you'.

Inside I was shocked, I mean yea, I kinda sorta liked Edward, but I had been good about hiding my feelings. I kept a cool face when I answered her.

"Gee, Tanya, you must be really insecure of your relationship if me walking into the cafeteria with Edward makes you think I'm flirting."

"I am not jealous of you" she seethed, her face turning red.

"Really?"

"I have nothing to be jealous about!" she shouted. "I am the hottest shit in this school and Edward is lucky to be with me! Why would he want some mousy nobody like you!"

At this point most of the lunch room was looking over at our quarrel. I tried really hard to hide my laughter, because she was acting like a five year old who was just told she couldn't be a princess when she grows up.

"What's going on?" a melodic voice asked from behind me.

"Oh, Edward!" Tanya cried, launching herself into his arms, almost knocking his tray onto me, which I suspect was on purpose. "Bella is being so horrible to me! I was just trying to be nice to her since we got off on such a bad foot." She looked up from his shoulders and smirked at me then glared at everyone else as if daring them to say she was lying.

It was silent for a moment and I tried to regain my voice to deny what Tanya was saying.

"Actually, Tanya is being a jealous raging bitch, as usual," a voice from my other side said in a bored tone. I was surprised by the voice. Rosalie. "I really don't know why you took her back."

Tanya's mouth dropped in shock as did half the tables. I turned to Rosalie with wide eyes, but she was still staring down at her cell phone. I noticed Emmett trying to hold back his laughter but was failing. He tried to cover it with a fake cough that was apparently contagious because Jasper and Alice both starting coughing too.

"Y-y-you! How dare you?" Tanya cried.

Rosalie finally looked up from the phone. She gave Tanya a steely glare that I swear would have scared Hitler if he had ever seen it. "What? I'm just telling the truth, something you are obviously unfamiliar with." Then she turned her attention to Edward. "Look if you're gonna date her don't bring her around anymore, her drama gives me headaches. Bella?" she turned to me suddenly.

"Uh..yea?" I was a little scared of what she was going to say to me.

"I'm helping with the costumes for the play so I need to get your measurements."

"Huh?" I asked. That was sooo not where I thought her question was going to go.

"I need to take your measurements. Come on." she stood up and strode out of the room without looking back. There was no question in my mind that I was suppose to follow. I grabbed my trash and threw it away on my way after Rose. I didn't even eat any, but suddenly my appetite was gone.

I caught up to Rose outside the auditorium. The theatre room and dressing rooms were on the backside of the stage.

"Thank you" I said to her quietly.

"Oh that? Don't worry about it. None of us can stand Tanya and there is no way I'm gonna sit by and let her talk trash about my friend."

"Friend?"

"Well yeah." She stopped suddenly and turned to face me. "I may not be the overly affectionate type like Alice but I do actually like you. You're the first girl in this school to stand up to Edward, other than me and Alice of course." she told me with a grin.

I gave her a small smile in return and suddenly our moment of touchy-feelyness was over.

"But seriously, I do have to take your measurements, so strip." Rose commanded.

"Strip?" I squeaked.

"Strip", she repeated. "I am not going to be altering these clothes so the sizing has to be perfect."

I did as she said and Rose took my measurements. By the time we were done it was time for sixth period.

Edward and I didn't talk about the incident in the lunchroom and instead focused one our individual performances coming up on friday. I was glad for that actually. I needed to get a grip on my feelings to for Edward and I felt that in order to do that I needed space. _Wow did I sound like a freaking cliché or what?_ Fate however seemed to have an alternative plan.

My plan was to make sure that I spent minimal amounts of time with Edward alone and to try to always be with someone else, that way I wouldn't do anything stupid, like jump him or throw him into the wall and kiss him.

My plan hit a massive brick wall in biology that day. Edward and Jasper were goofing off while Mr. Banner was going over instructions for the dissections. I had zoned out during most of his introduction to the "fascinating world of dissections" and was contemplating "accidentally" cutting Mike's hand so he would have to go to the nurse for the rest of class. I probably would have done it too if I wasn't so queasy around blood. My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Banner stopped his droning and called out.

"Mr. Masen, Mr. Whitlock, dissections are a serious thing, you are going to be working with knives. Mr. Masen switch seats with Mr. Newton."

"But-" Mike started to protest but one look from Mr. Banner silenced him. He begrudgingly gathered his books and moved back to sit beside Jasper. Jasper just glared at him, and Edward smirked at me as he slid into the now vacant seat beside me.

I stared down studiously at the page of directions on the table.

~oO*Oo~

Somehow I made it through the rest of the school day and before I knew it, it was time for play practice.

We were practicing the dance for "Tale as Old as Time" and while it was easy enough I had to pretend to be bad at it. I stepped on Garrett's feet and tripped over my own. After about an hour of it we took a break.

"Sorry about your feet" I told Garrett as we got some water.

"Eh don't worry about it, nothing a little ice won't fix" he smiled at me, and I could tell he wasn't just saying that to make me feel better, it really was ok. "Maybe you should just stand on my feet during the performances" he teased.

"If I don't improve Ms. Jones might actually take you up on that offer." I said with a laugh.

The rest of rehearsal went smoothly, mostly because it was spent blocking and running scenes, no dancing required.

~oO*Oo~

A few days later I was bombarded by Rose and Alice as soon as I stepped out of my truck.

"Bella! What are you doing Friday night?" Alice asked me grabbing my arm and dragging me towards a picnic table.

"Um...nothing?" it came out more like a question.

"Well Emmett is having the guys over, so I decided that we would have a sleepover!" Alice squealed. "You'll come right!"

"Uh...sure"

"Oh goody! I'm gonna go find Jane." Alice raced off towards the building leaving me alone with Rose.

"Should I be worried?" I asked her.

"Absolutely" she smirked. "Make sure to bring a bathing suit, Alice and Emmett have a hot tub."

"Oh, uh, ok" I said dumbly.

"You do have a bikini right?"

"Well I do, but they're in Arizona. I didn't think I would need them here."

"I've got one you can borrow" she told me.

I looked her up and down then down to my own chest.

Rose noticed my eyes and laughed. "Don't worry it's from my freshman year when my boobs were smaller, it'll fit fine"

"Ok thanks Rose"

We parted ways and headed to class.

~oO*Oo~

By Friday morning I was anxious and nervous.

Have you ever woken up and just known that it was going to be one of _those_ days? Yeah that's how I felt. I couldn't put my finger on it exactly but I could tell something big was going to happen today. I tried to chalk it up to nerves about having to perform my solo today.

All too soon it was time for sixth period. I sat in the back didn't volunteer to go. There were fifteen minutes of class left and four people left to go. _Guess there's no getting out of this today_. I thought to myself. Everyone who had gone did amazing, performing songs from a variety of genres. One girl even did a korean pop song that she had recreated on garageband.

"Edward, you're up" Ms. Jones said looking down at her roster. After people stopped volunteering she had started going down the role and calling people out.

Edward walked up to the piano and I was really curious to see what song he had chosen. He wouldn't tell me, but in all fairness I wouldn't tell him mine either.

Over the past couple of weeks I was learning more and more about Edward Masen and most of it had nothing to do with my assignment. It was the stuff that people never think to put into reports because why would an agent care about how he expresses his feelings through music or the fact that he put on a cool front around strangers but to his friends he was like sunshine-he radiated warmth when he was with his friends. I had come to learn how he looked when something was bothering him and that he was as stubborn as a mule. When his mind was made up nothing could change it, and that included his opinions about people. He reminded me of Mr. Darcy when he tells Elizabeth "My good opinion once lost, is lost forever" though I would never tell him that. If I did he would laugh in my face and call me a sap for quoting the book.

He sat down at the piano and started to play. I knew the song immediately, it was one of my favorites and it reminded me of the day we sat in here and sang.

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**She had some trouble with herself**_

_**He was always there to help her**_

_**She always belonged to someone else**_

_**I drove for miles and mile and wound up at your door**_

_**I've had you so many times but somehow I want more**_

_**I don't mind spending every day **_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while**_

_**And she will be loved, and she will be loved**_

Edward looked up from the piano and stared at me. I looked away quickly. I felt his eyes flickering back to mine throughout the song, but I kept mine on my hands that were messing with the edge of my shirt.

When had I become so fidgety? This wasn't like me at all. I wasn't the girl who backed down when people stared at me, I stared back until they looked away. I was a strong person, both physically and emotionally. If I could handle three hours of intensive fight training at Buxley I could look at a boy. Finally during the last chorus I looked up and met Edward's eyes.

_**...Look for the girl with a broken smile,**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay a while**_

_**And she will be loved, she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved, she will be loved**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oooh**_

_**Oooh ohh, tried so hard to say goodbye**_

It felt like the world stopped spinning. I stopped breathing and it was like Edward and I were in our own little bubble. I wasn't sure if he felt it too, but I hoped he did. I would never be able to admit to him how he affected me, partly because it would only complicate my job and partly because I was afraid of his response. What would I do if he laughed at me and told me it was all in my head. I think that would hurt worse than never admitting my feelings at all.

Finally it was my turn. I took a deep breath and grabbed my guitar. I walked to the chair in the front of the room and sat down. Edward was sitting slightly to my left but thankfully I could only see him through my periphery.

_**Drink up baby doll**_

_**Are you in or are you out?**_

I started to sing, looking down at the guitar as I plucked at the strings.

_**Leave your things behind**_

_**'Cause it's all going off without you**_

_**Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy**_

_**These mishaps, you bubble-wrap**_

_**When you've no idea what you're like**_

I could feel his eyes on my as I sang. I could feel the electricity that was always there. The thing that I wanted so desperately but couldn't have.

_**So, let go, let go, jump in**_

_**Oh well, what you waiting for?**_

_**It's all right, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**So, let go, let go, just get in**_

_**Oh, it's so amazing here**_

_**It's all right, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**It gains the more it gives, and then it rises with the fall**_

_**So hand me that remote, can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow?**_

_**Such boundless pleasure, we've no time for later**_

_**Now you can't await, your own arrival**_

_**you've twenty seconds to comply**_

I tried to put all my emotion into the song, all my frustration and despair into the words.

_**So, let go, so let go, jump in**_

_**Oh well, what you waiting for?**_

_**It's alright, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**So, let go, yeah let go, just get in**_

_**Oh, it's so amazing here**_

_**It's all right, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**So, let go, jump in**_

_**Oh well, what you waiting for?**_

_**It's alright, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

_**So, let go, yeah let go**_

_**Just get in**_

_**Oh, it's so amazing here**_

_**It's all right, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_**, **_**in the breakdown**_

_**'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown, the breakdown**_

I finally looked up from the guitar and shifted my eyes slightly and saw Edward with a look of concentration and confusion on his face, as if he was trying to figure out a difficult math problem.

_**So amazing here, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown**_

When I was done it was silent for a moment and I saw tears brimming in Ms. Jones eyes.

The bell rang and I stood up quickly and headed out the door grabbing my bag from the floor in one fluid motion without breaking my stride.

I didn't look back even though I could hear Edward calling after me. I walked out to my truck, there was no way I was going to biology. I didn't think I could do it, sit beside him and be that close when my emotions felt so raw at the moment.

When I got back to the house Charlie wasn't there, not that I had expected him to be, it was the middle of the day after all.

I decided to go for a run.

I grabbed my ipod and phone and took off down the road. Before I knew it, I was running alongside the creek that ran through the Masen's property. I knew I shouldn't have been there, it was technically trespassing but I couldn't seem to explain the sense of calmness I felt. It was like I was close to Edward without having to be physically close to him. I thought back to a conversation we had earlier in the week.

_We were sitting in the auditorium during free period. Emmett was on his phone playing angry birds, his new addiction, while Edward and I were actually having a pleasant conversation. A rarity in our friendship. _

_We were playing a game of would you rather._

"_Ok my turn" I said "Would you rather, lose a foot or a hand"_

"_That's like asking if I would rather have food or water!" he exclaimed._

"_Too bad you have to pick or you have to give me a really good reason why you shouldn't lose either"_

"_If I lost my hand then I couldn't play the piano or guitar-"_

"_Or video games" I interjected._

"_Emmett would be the one having a problem about not being able to play video games, no me." he laughed. It was such a beautiful sound, maybe my favorite sound in the world. _

"_For me music has always been a great way to express myself because I'm not the most social person."_

"_Yeah right, you're the golden boy of the school, everyone loves you"_

"_Everyone?" he asked so quietly I wasn't sure he meant for me to hear it. "When I was younger I didn't have many friends. It was hard to figure out who like me for me and who only liked me for my stuff."_

_I had never thought about it like that, how hard it would be to not know whether someone liked you for you or for what you could do for them._

"_So you'd rather lose the foot?" I asked trying to erase the frown line that had formed on his face as he recalled his childhood._

"_No" he said in a strong clear voice. "If I lost my foot I wouldn't be able to run"_

_I looked at him, waiting for further explanation. Edward got the hint and continued._

"_My parents went through a rough patch about 5 years ago, my dad cheated, and him and my mom were constantly fighting. When it got bad I would go running. I always ended up by the creek, it made me feel calm and it was quiet." he took a deep breath and said "Running is how I deal with stress, so if I lost a foot and couldn't do that I'd probably go crazy." he gave me a small smile as he said 'crazy'._

_I stared at him, at the sincerity on his face and in his words. I had uncovered yet another layer to Edward Masen, one that I guessed most people didn't get to see. _

"_Well Mr. Masen, I think you get keep your hand and your foot" I said returning his smile. _

As I stared at the slow moving water I understood exactly what he meant. It was incredibly calming.

My phone chose that moment to ring, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hey Alice" I said holding the phone away from my ear slightly because I was sweating like a pig.

"Where are you!"

"What do you mean? Oh! The sleep over! Crap, I forgot, um I'm running but I'll head home now to shower and then I'll head over."

"Fine." I could hear the pout in her voice. "But hurry, we're all waiting on you."

We? I wondered but didn't ask.

Alice hung up and I headed back, leaving the creek behind but taking the peace it had given me home.

~oO*Oo~

I arrived at Alice's a half hour later. My hair was still wet but at least I didn't stink anymore.

The Cullen's house was beautiful. I almost missed the driveway that was surrounded by trees. The large white house sat in the middle of an open meadow, it reminded me of the house Noah rebuilds for Allie in The Notebook.

Alice met me at the door and pulled me in and straight up the stairs to her bedroom. It was girlieness personified. It was pink and frilly but somehow it was still chic. Very Alice.

Her room was about the size of my living room and that was just the part where she slept. There was a king sized covered with a white comforter decorated with black and pink flowers. There were about 8 matching pillows and a chaise lounge at the foot of her bed. The furniture was sleek black and the carpet a spotless white. There was a bay window cut into the wall opposite where I stood with a window seat.

There was a nightstand on each side of the bed with tall silver lamps on top.

Directly across from the bed and to my right was a large armoire filled with a flat-screen tv and dvd player. There was a door on the other side of that which I knew led to the bathroom and closet.

Looking at blueprints of how big someone's house is and actually being inside of it were two different things, let me tell you.

Rosalie was sitting on the bed already reading a magazine. She didn't look up as we walked in but waved a hand in acknowledgement.

The ihome on Alice's nightstand was blaring Ke$ha and the tv across from her bed was turned muted on some cake decorating show.

Alice plopped down beside Rose looked up to me. I was still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"You know you can come in right Bella?" she asked with a laugh.

I broke out of my awe induced trance and walked into the room.

"Will you close the door?" Alice asked me.

Rose finished looking at whatever it was she had been reading and reached down on the other side of the bed. She threw a dark blue piece of cloth at me and I caught it easily. I held it up and realized it wasn't a rag, like I had thought, but a bikini.

"Go change so we can swim" Alice said pointing to the bathroom door.

As I walked into the bathroom I was awestruck again. It was entirely decorated in sleek black and white marble. There was a large jacuzzi bathtub in one corner and a steam shower next to that. The vanity held an enormous mirror and on the black marble countertop filled with various cosmetics. It was organized chaos, messy and yet somehow neat at the same time.

I changed into the swim suit and looked at myself in the full length mirror that was hanging on the wall. The suit wasn't too big on my chest which was good because while I knew I wasn't the chestiest person ever I didn't need that fact accentuated by my bikini being too big. I threw my t-shirt on top and walked back out into the bedroom.

Alice and Rose were standing by the door waiting on me and together we walked down the hall and headed to the backyard.

The yard was as beautiful as the rest of the house, or at least the small part I had seen. The sun had recently set and soft white christmas lights were strung around the patio area. There were a couple of flood lights on that illuminated the yard and pool areas and I could see flowers everywhere.

"Finally! Took you girls long enough" A loud voice boomed from the far end of the patio. We headed over to where the hot tub was and Emmett stood up out of the water to help Rose, Alice, and me into the bubbling water.

Jasper kissed Alice as she settled in next to him and Emmett wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders.

I sat awkwardly feeling like a fifth wheel. _At least this can't get any worse_, I thought to myself.

Oh how wrong I was. No sooner had I finished that thought I saw Edward walk through the back door with a paper bag in his hand. He walked over and set the bag on a table before stripping down to swim trunks.

He hopped in next to me splashing water everywhere.

"He watched it! You're gonna get my hair wet" Rose cried.

In response Edward flicked water at her face. She scowled at him and Emmett leaned forward and hit Edward in the arm.

"So whose up for a game of truth or dare!" Alice squealed suddenly. Rose and the guys nodded their heads in approval. Alice looked at me expectantly and I shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Same rules as usual?" Rose asked.

Emmett jumped out of the pool and grabbed some shot glasses and the bag Edward had placed on the table before climbing back in.

"It's really more like truth or truth, no one ever really comes up with good dares. If you curse you take a shot, if you lie and someone catches you, you take a shot, and if you don't complete your dare you take a shot. Also, if you pick truth you don't have to answer the question but you have to kiss the person who asked the question and then take a penalty shot." Rose said explaining to me their rules.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

Alice was first, she chose Emmett.

"Bring it, sis" he said grinning.

"Ok, what's the worst thing you ever ate?" she asked triumphantly.

Personally I thought it was a boring question, until I saw Emmett grimace at her and Rose glare at Emmett.

"Rose's macaroni" he mumbled and flinched away from Rose's hand at she slapped him.

"EMMETT! How dare you!" Rose shrieked, "my cooking is not THAT bad."

Jasper and Edward were trying to suppress their laughter while Alice let it out in a fit of giggles. I tried my hardest not to give in but after about a minute of Rose scolding Emmett I couldn't help myself.

"Thanks a lot Alice" Emmett grumbled and then turned to me, "Watch it Bella or I'm giving you my share next time Rose cooks."

That shut me and the others up quickly. I for one did not want to try Rose's cooking after the looks on the others faces.

It was Emmett's turn to ask a question.

"Edward, why did you and Tanya get back together?"

There was silence in the hot tub and I assumed like myself everyone was holding their breath for the answer.

"Fuck you" Edward growled.

"Oh curse word! Take a shot Edward!" Alice called.

"I'm gonna need more than one fucking shot for this"

"That's two" Japser said handing him a second shot glass.

Edward chucked them back like a pro and then moved towards Emmett.

"Hey what are yo-" He was cut off as Edward leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Rose and Alice shrieked in laughter, and Emmett just sat there in shock.

When he finally recovered he shouted at Edward, "Dude! That wasn't even a hard question!" he wiped his cheek dramatically.

Edward shrugged and then turned to me, "Bella, why did you really move here?"

Crap! I was so busted. It's not like I could tell the truth, but then again they would never know that I was lying so I stuck to my cover story.

"I wanted to spend time with my dad" I said simply.

"No way, not possible."

"Why not?" I asked getting slightly defensive.

"There is no way that anyone in their right mind would leave Phoenix to come to a place with no sun and more rain than lake Michigan."

"Well it's the truth" I stared defiantly into his eyes.

"I think it's nice she wants to be closer to her dad" Jasper, bless him, interceded.

We continued playing and I learned a lot about my new friends. Alice and Jasper first had sex in her room during a christmas party- That news did not go over well with Emmett- Emmett wanted to be a professional stunt man, Rose planned on becoming the first female Indy 500 winner.

"Bella, do you have a hidden talent?" Jasper asked me.

"Um..." I had a few actually. I was racking my brain trying to figure out one I could share that wouldn't be too out there and give me away, when I suddenly spotted a large round net a few yards away in the darkened grass.

"Is that a trampoline?" I asked Alice.

She looked out into the yard and then back to me,"Yeah, why?"

"Turn on another light" I told her climbing out of the hot tub and drying myself off with a towel. One of my favorite activities at Buxley had been our gym/training center. There were wires to learn flips, as well as bars and spring floors like they had in gymnastics training centers and of course my favorite thing, the trampolines.

I climbed up on and and bounced a few times when a bright light suddenly illuminated the area surrounding me.

I could barely make out the faces of my friends in the hot tub but I knew they were looking at me curiously.

I bounced a few more times before jumping hight and doing a back tuck landing on my feet and bouncing again. I jumped a few more times and then did two back flips before landing.

It was exhilarating tumbling again. I forgot where I was momentarily and started to do a routine I had made up in eighth grade. I did a back hand spring, then front handspring back handspring, back tuck. then three standing fulls in a row. It wasn't until I heard clapping and whistling that I remembered where I was. Dang it!

I really needed to learn to be more careful.

I climbed off the trampoline and headed back to my friends.

"Holy shit Bella!"

"Shot" Rose commanded handed her one.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to do all that?"

"Um I did gymnastics when I was younger"

"You, a gymnast?" Edward asked suspiciously. "Aren't you a bit clumsy for that?"

Instead of answering him I turned and did a round of back hand spring full into the grass. It was actually pretty simple if you knew what you were doing and had the muscle to twist yourself in the air, which thankfully I did.

I landed perfectly and as I walked back over said to Edward, "You'll catch flies like that" pointing to his opened mouth.

Emmett laughed loudly at that.

Right as I was reaching when the lawn ended and the patio began I tripped, falling to my knees. This caused a round of laughter from everyone, especially Edward.

"Shit!" I said as I stood up.

"Drink!" Emmett called and held out a glass to me.

"Yeah right the police chiefs daughter probably doesn't drink, do you princess?" Edward asked me sarcastically. If only he knew, but I had to admit it was ironic for me to be breaking the law. Oh well, not like it was the first time right?

I took the drink from Emmett and stared Edward straight in the eyes as I downed the clear liquid.

"Fuck!" I said choking "What the hell is that?"

"That's two more!"

"Shit"

"Three"

I held my tongue and took my shots. I was feeling a little tipsy at that point. I didn't normally drink and whatever it was it was strong.

"What is that?" I asked after I had climbed back into the tub.

"Russian Vodka, courtesy of Edward Masen Sr."

"It's definitely strong"

The next thing I knew we were back in the house and Alice had her ipod plugged into the sound system in the basement.

The basement was a huge open room with a projector screen television, a mini bar, and a pool table. There was large black leather furniture in the middle of the room and spaced evenly on the walls were speakers.

Alice pulled me off the bar stool and dragged me over in front of the tv where her and Rose were currently dancing. Emmett and Jasper were playing pool and Edward was making another drink at the bar. It was a wonder he wasn't falling on his butt by now. I had only had about 5 shots and a mixed drink and I was drunk.

Rose walked over and changed the song, and soon familiar notes were coming through the sound system.

Alice squealed and her and Rose started to sing together.

_**I think I did it again**_

_**I made you believe, we're more than just friends**_

_**Oh baby, it might seem like a crush, but it doesn't mean that I'm serious**_

I laughed and joined in with them and we sang through a few different Britney Spears songs. We tried to do some synchronized choreography, but when you're as drunk as we were it didn't work out so well, even though Alice and Rose were cheerleaders.

There was a drink in my hand and I was scrolling through Alice's ipod for another song. When I found the one I wanted I hit play and waited for the music to start.

_**Yooo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**_

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**_

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, **_

_**I really really really really wanna zigazig ah**_

I grabbed Edward by the arm as I spun around singing and pushed him down onto the couch.

_**If you want my future forget my past**_

_**If you wanna get with me better make it fast**_

_**Now don't go wasting my precious time**_

_**Get your act together we could be just fine**_

Alice, Rose, and I stood in a line. Rose on my right and Alice on the right. We were taking turns singing the lines and moving around and for three drunk girls I have to say we were doing pretty good. I guess more alcohol was making us better dancers.

_**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want**_

_**So tell me what you want, what you really really want**_

We started to jump as we yelled the next part and our drinks were spilling onto our hands and the floor, good thing it was wood.

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really**_

_**Really really wanna zigazig ha**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**_

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**_

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**_

I sang the next part and noticed Edward's eyes were following my every more. Feeling bold from the vodka and whatever else was in my drink I decided to flirt with him a little,

_**Now what you think about that now you know how I feel**_

_**Say you can handle my love are you for real **_

I walked up and ran my finger down his chest before turning and walking back to my place in line.

_**I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try**_

_**If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye**_

We sang the chorus again and then Alice jumped into the middle and started rapping. I laughed and moved my hand up and down in beat with her words.

_**So here's a story from a to z, you wanna get with me**_

_**You gotta listen carefully**_

_**We got em in the place who likes it in your face**_

_**We got g like mc who likes it on an**_

_**Easy v doesn't come for free, she's a real lady**_

_**And as for me you'll see**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

We all started to move our hips and circles and laughed together. The guys had huge grins on their faces as they watched us.

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends**_

_**Make it last forever friendship never ends**_

_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give**_

_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is**_

Emmett got up and started to dance behind Rose while Alice walked over to Jasper and pulled him off the couch. I stood up on the coffee table and started to dance, moving my arms and waist.

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta**_

_**You gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

_**Slam your body down and wind it all around**_

_**Slam your body down zigazig ah**_

_**If you wanna be my lover**_

We all collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

Emmett leaned down and picked Rose up off the floor. "You know what I want, what I really really want?" he asked giving her a wink

"I know what you really, really want" she said laughing and kissing him.

Emmett, still carrying Rose headed upstairs to do god only knows what and personally I didn't want to know.

I turned and saw that Alice and Japser had disappeared as well, leaving me alone downstairs with Edward.

Feeling suddenly nervous and thirsty I headed over to the bar to get a drink.

I could feel his eyes on me and I tried to steady my breathing.

"Bella" his voice sounded from right behind me and I spun to face him. He was inches away from me and he put his arms on either side of me forcing me to back up against the bar.

"That was incredibly sexy, you are a great dancer" he slurred slightly.

His eyes darkened as he looked me up and down. It was at that point I remembered I was still in my bikini and he was in his swim trunks.

"I really want to kiss you right now" he whispered moving even closer to me.

"Really?" I asked just as breathless and lost in the electricity that was surrounding us.

"Really" he told me. He looked into my eyes, then down to my lips, then back. His silently asking mine for permission. I gave it to him, whole-heartedly. Consequences be damned. Tonight I was going to be a hormonal teenage girl and kiss the boy I liked. He seemed to understand my answer and as he leaned in he whispered to me.

"Thus, from my lips, by thine, my sin in purged"

I felt a fire blaze up inside of me as our lips met. It started as a gentle kiss and quickly evolved into one of passion and desire.

I reached my hand behind Edward's neck and pulled him towards me. Molding my body into his. His arms reached around my waist and held me tightly. We continued to kiss and his hands traveled down and gripped my hips, lifting me onto the counter behind me. One of my hands tangled itself into his hair and the other held his shoulder. I started to lean back pulling him with me when I felt a glass fall behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it up, it's the end of the school year for me and anyone who is in college or who has already been, knows how that is. Last minute projects, exams, ect. all before finals which are next week. So I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to post again next week because I did leave you guys with a cliff hanger. So please review, let me know what you think! Also please bear with me as far as format goes, I'm still trying to find one that I like as far as breaks in between scenes and lyrics. Thanks again for reading 3 Accident-prone Klutz**


	9. Pretending

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all characters and songs belong to their original owners.**

**Songs:**

**Belle- Beauty and the Beast**

**Pretending- Glee Cast**

**Tangled Up In Me**

**Chapter 9: Pretending**

The loud shattering brought us both out of the heated moment and Edward backed away.

We both sobered quickly and realizing what had happened I jumped off the counter and ran for the stairs.

"Bella wait!" I heard him call after me but I didn't stop until I was out on the patio.

I needed the fresh air. I needed to breath.

I don't know how long I stood there, staring into the night sky but it must have been a while because I suddenly realized I was freezing.

I felt a blanket wrap around my shoulders and turned to see two bright green eyes staring into mine.

My breath hitched and I had to try three times to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat.

I hated the reaction I was having to him, it wasn't right. One of us would get hurt and I had a feeling it wouldn't be Edward Masen.

"I sorry" Edward whispered as he held the blanket on my shoulders.

"It's fine..I..." I didn't know how to finish my sentence. What could I say? _I didn't mind? I wanted him to kiss me again?_

Almost as if he could read my mind Edward looked down to my lips.

Did he want to kiss me again? Did I want him to kiss me again? _Yes!_ My mind screamed.

"I really like you Bella" he said staring into my eyes, no trace of untruth in his emerald eyes.

"What?" I asked, somewhat dumbstruck, okay, not somewhat, completely.

"I like you. I just needed you to know that I didn't kiss you just because I was drinking. I mean that definitely gave me the courage to do it, but I've wanted to kiss you since that first day when you called me miserable cynic, and-" he said in one giant rambling.

I put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help but find myself attracted to you."

"Really?" he asked astonished.

"Really, but we can't do this. You have a girlfriend and I..." _I have a job to do_ I mentally finished.

The next thing I knew his warm lips were on mine again and he had me pulled tightly to his chest.

I began to get dizzy and I wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or from lack of breath, or just from being so close and intimate with Edward, but at the moment I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull myself even closer to him.

I heard him make a small groan in the back of his throat and I lost all my self control.

I didn't want to fight him, and made a decision that just for tonight, with the courage the alcohol was giving me that I would just be a girl. Tomorrow, tomorrow I would return to being his protector, even if he didn't know.

When we finally broke apart Edward let his hands slide from my shoulders and took my right hand in his left and led me back into the house.

My stuff was in a guess room down the hall from Alice's bedroom but Edward didn't stop at my door and instead dragged me down the hallway a few more feet to another closed door.

He opened it and led me inside.

It was another guest room and there was a dark green duffel bag sitting on the end of the bed.

Edward closed the door and then pushed me against it, kissing me again.

I really loved kissing him, and felt an ache in my chest from the separation I knew I would have to impose when the sun came up.

Getting caught up in the moment I pushed him backwards toward where the bed was. When his knees hit the edge he sat down and pulled me with him.

We laid down on the bed together, just kissing. I was surprised that he wasn't pushing for more like most guys would, but that was just another thing that made Edward, Edward. He was always surprising me.

I woke up early the next morning in Edward's arms. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand telling me that it was 6:30 in the morning.

I looked over at the beautiful boy sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful, no worry or frown lines on his face, not a care in the world. I envied him.

I gently extracted myself from his arms and sat up. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered before I tiptoed to the door and back down the hall to my room.

I took off my bikini and put on panties and a large t-shirt before collapsing in my own bed.

Alice woke me up a few hours later by jumping on me until I got up.

"C'mon! My mom is making pancakes! She makes the best pancakes! You're gonna love them! Get dressed and hurry downstairs before the guys or they'll eat everything!"

I just glared at her but did as she said. I had the worst hangover from last night.

I had no idea how she could have that much energy considering she drank way more than I had last night.

I wasn't really hungry but I figured I should get something substantial in my stomach and I did want to meet her mom.

I got up and went into the connected bathroom. I showered and brushed my teeth, then put on clean jeans and a t-shirt. When I was dressed I went downstairs where Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were all hanging out with a beautiful woman that had carmel colored hair.

"Good morning dear, you must be the famous Bella. I've heard so much about you" she said as she came around the island and engulfed me in a hug.

I see where Emmett and Alice get it now.

"Yeah, Hi, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to meet you"

"Oh please, call me Esme."

"Oh, ok...uh...Esme?" It wasn't that I was uncomfortable calling an adult by their first name, but more that I was surprised by how open and welcoming she was.

I knew from my research that she owned a small interior decorating company and it did fairly well. She did work mostly in Port Angeles and had quite a few clients in the greater Seattle area.

From what I had seen in her own house she was pretty amazing at her job.

"You have a beautiful house, Esme." I told her, making small talk while Emmett and Jasper chatted about cars behind me. "Did you decorate all this yourself?"

"Oh thank you Bella! Yes I did. I own my own decorating company."

"Wow that's amazing" I told her smiling.

"Would you like some pancakes? I was waiting for you to come down before I put them on the griddle, otherwise there wouldn't be any left with the way that one eats" she said laughing and pointing at Emmett with a ladle that was in her hand.

"Well thank you, I'd love some"

We all sat down around the table in the kitchen as Esme placed the hot plate of pancakes in the center.

Emmett had his fork on the top of the stack before Esme hands had left the plate. She slapped his wrist, "Ladies first, you know the rules young man."

"Sorry Mom" he said and pulled his hand back. "Dig in Bella"

I placed two pancakes on my plate and slathered butter and syrup all over them. I noticed that Edward was missing, but I didn't want to ask. Thankfully I was saved by Esme who had also noticed his absence.

"Where's Edward? I thought I saw his car out front." She said taking a sip of tea from her cup.

"Heves oowfide oh a foah" Emmett said through a mouthful of food.

"What have I told you about taking with your mouthful?"

"He's outside on the phone, Esme" Jasper clarified.

"Ah, I see" she replied, returning to her breakfast.

It was at the moment that Edward graced us with his presence although I wish he hadn't.

I could feel the anger rolling off of him as he entered the room and sat down in the empty chair between Emmett and Jasper.

"Morning Esme" he muttered as he grabbed some pancakes with his hands and threw them onto his plate.

I could tell that bothered Esme but she must have sensed his bad mood and let it go.

The rest of breakfast was tense and I was relieved when Alice pulled me from the table to change into our swimsuits so we could go lay out by the pool.

It was unseasonably warm and I jumped at the chance to be in the sun.

Alice, Rose and I were laying by the pool listening to the radio when Emmett thundered by and yelled "CANNONBALLLL!"

Jasper and Edward were right behind Emmett as they both jumped into the pool as well.

We all screamed as water splashed out of the pool and onto our chairs and consequently us.

"Emmett! What have I told you about my hair!" Rose yelled as he laughed from the middle of the pool.

I got up and laughing ran to join Emmett in the cool water, splashing Alice and Rose again, although my splash wasn't nearly as large as Emmetts.

"If you can't beat em', join em'" Alice said before she too jumped into the water.

Rose was sitting in her chair fuming at the five of us in the water.

"C'mon Rose! Just get it" I yelled at her. She finally gave in and cannonballed herself right into the middle of everyone. When she came up for air she swam to Emmett and dunked him under.

We all laughed as he re-emerged from the water.

"Hey why'd I get dunked? I wasn't the only one to splash you."

"Yes, but you were the instigator"

We swam for a while and everyone was having a great time. I was avoiding Edward and trying not to be obvious but I wasn't sure how to act around him after last night. He seemed to share my sentiment and was careful not to get too close to me either.

Before I knew it, it was time for me to head home. Jasper, Edward, and I headed toward where our cars were all parked at the front of the house. Rose had left about an hour ago.

"See ya later Bella." Alice called from the porch, giving Jasper a kiss.

I threw my overnight bag into the cab and put the key in the ignition; however, when I turned it nothing happened. I tried it a couple more times and nothing.

I pulled my cell phone out of my bag and was just about the call Charlie to come get me when a tap on my window made me jump out of my skin.

I know, I know, as a spy or spy-in-training little things like someone tapping on my window shouldn't scare me, but it did.

Edward was standing there and pointed down with his finger. I rolled down the window like he wanted.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Oh no it's ok, I'll just call my dad" I told him.

"Don't be silly. I drive by your street on my way home. I'll take you"

I couldn't think of any other excuse so I gave in.

"Ok..um..thanks"

I grabbed my bag and walked over to Edward's car. He followed closely behind me and opened the passenger door. Taking my bag from my hand and placing it in the back seat, before returning to the drivers side and starting the engine.

As Edward started to pull out of the driveway his phone rang. He reached into his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah I'm on my way. Ok sure, no problem"

He hung up after the short conversation and turned to face me. "Do you mind if we make a quick stop on the way to your house?"

"Uh..sure that's fine"

We headed back towards town and pulled into the parking lot of the small store.

"I just have to run in and pick up a prescription for my mom. I'll be right back."

Edward left me in the car with the engine running and I flipped through the song on his ipod until I found one that I wanted.

I was happy that our car ride wasn't awkward. I was surprised by how comfortable I was around him. We both seemed to be the types that didn't have a problem with silence.

I was singing along quietly when my door was yanked open and someone grabbed my arm dragging me out as well.

I grabbed the arm that held me and twisted and pushed the person against the car.

They kicked at my leg trying to pull it from under me but I countered my weight and stayed on my feet, holding them where they were.

It was then that I noticed who I was holding against the car.

Tanya.

"What the hell?" Edward's voice came from behind me.

I let go of Tanya and backed away slightly.

"Ask her." I said pointing to Tanya who was massaging her arm where I had had it pinned behind her back.

"What do you think you are doing with MY boyfriend?" she shrieked started toward me again, but Edward stopped her by stepping between us.

"Tanya, in case you don't remember our conversation from this morning, we're through."

"We're through when I saw we're through" she spat, staring daggers at me.

"He's not a purse Tanya, he doesn't belong to you. He is a person, a living breathing person, with a brain that can make his own choices." I told her, wanted desperately to just slap her across he smart mouth.

"You better watch your back Swan. This isn't over" she told me before storming away towards her car.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked turning towards me and checking me for injuries.

"I'm fine." I said feeling a little self conscious. I was worried he was going to mention my having Tanya pinned to his car.

I got back into the car and Edward shut my door.

This time the silence between us was awkward.

"I'm sorry about that" Edward finally said.

"It's not your fault, and I'm fine. Let's just forget about it" I told him.

"How did you do that anyway?"

Crap. This was what I had wanted to avoid. I decided to play dumb.

"How did I do what?"

"Pin Tanya to my car like that. She's a black belt in Karate."

Huh, that, was not something that was in her file.

"Really, guess she skipped a few lessons" I tried to be nonchalant about it but Edward didn't seem to want to drop the subject.

"So where did you learn that?"

"Miss Congeniality" I said with a shrug and looked out the window, acting as if the scenery had suddenly become very interesting.

"Right" he mumbled and we drove the rest of the way to my house in silence.

"Well see you Monday Bella"

"Yea, thanks again for the ride" I told him as I reached for the door handle.

"Bella" Edward said as he grabbed the hand that was closest to him. He pulled me to him and placed a small kiss on my lips.

I sat back down in the seat, in slight shock.

"I've wanted to do that all day"

No no no no no no! This isn't suppose to happen. I promised myself last night that today would be different that I wouldn't let myself feel anything more for him. So with as much conviction as I could muster I lied.

"I'm sorry Edward, I can't do...this."

I almost took it back when I saw his face drop. He looked so hurt, and I didn't want to do that to him, to be the one that was causing him pain.

"Is is because of Tanya?" he asked "because I promise you it's over with her, really over this time."

"It's...god this is going to sound so cliché, but it's not you, it's me. I just can't be in a relationship right now. I have to concentrate on my future." It was the truth, just not in the way he probably thought. It was me and I did have to concentrate on my future, he just didn't know that protecting him was the way I was doing that. "See ya Monday Edward." I said and quickly made my exit.

~oO*Oo~

Monday morning I got to school extra early. I didn't want to run into anyone, especially not Alice or Edward.

I had texted Garrett the night before and asked him to meet me in the auditorium for some extra rehearsal. Not because I was nervous or worried that we weren't prepared enough but it was an excuse to not be around people.

He got to the auditorium about twenty minutes after me.

"Hey, sorry, am I late?" he asked as he walked up and pulled me into a hug.

"Not at all, I was early"

"Awesome, ok, so where do you want to start?"

"I was thinking we could go from the dance scene and just see how far we get?"

"Sounds good to me" he answered and went over to the practice stereo.

He started the music and walked towards me, bowing just like we had practiced and I curtsied.

Since we were only rehearsing the scenes we were both in, it didn't take us long to get through the rest of the play. We were rehearsing the kiss scene when the door at the back of the auditorium slammed open. We both stopped right before our lips me and stared at the darkened figure that was standing in the door.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust enough and I realized the person who had interrupted us was Edward.

I felt a knot of guilt form in my stomach, and I didn't know why. Well I did because I knew this was hurting him, even if it was pretend. Garrett and I had chemistry, that was undeniable but that was part of the reason I was cast. Add that to the whispers and looks we received whenever we were together that I know knew were about us actually being 'together' and I'm sure it looked like more than it was.

"Hey man, we're kind of in the middle of something here. Do you mind?" Garrett called back to Edward.

He obviously didn't know who it was standing there, or that he was fuming. At Buxley we had spent a couple of weeks going over body language and how to read it and according to what I had learned, he was milliseconds away from going off on Garrett and probably me too.

"Did you need something Edward?" I asked trying to diffuse the situation.

"Can we talk?" He called back.

"Uh sure, just give me a second."

"I'll meet you in the music room" he said then turned and walked back out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.

"Sorry about that" I said to Garrett when the door was shut. "I should go see what he wants." I backed away from him and went to grab my bag from the front row of seats.

"We can finish later" he said, with a suggestive smile.

I rolled my eyes at him and left the auditorium.

I found Edward sitting at the piano playing. I recognized the song, Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin, it was the same song I had turned on in the car yesterday before Tanya had yanked me out. I was surprised at how wonderful it sounded on the piano, although I guess I shouldn't have been surprised since it was Edward playing.

I cleared my throat loud enough so that he would hear me over the pounding of the keys.

He stopped and looked at me.

He looked awful, tired, and stressed.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked stepping toward him. "You look awful."

"I didn't get much sleep" he answered standing from the piano and stepping closer to me.

We were about 4 feet apart, just staring at each other. I broke the silence first.

"Did you need me?"

"Oh...um..well..." he trailed off.

I could tell he was nervous. That was not like Edward at all.

"Hey," I placed my hand on his bi-cep and felt it tense slightly. I removed my hand and he grabbed it.

"Bella I know you said you want to concentrate on your future and I would never want to distract you from that but I would really appreciate it if you at least gave me a chance. Will you go out with me?"

Yes! My mind screamed at the same moment my mouth said "No."

"Why?" he asked, apparently shocked by my answer.

Why! He wanted to know why? How about because, I'm actually a secret agent sent here to keep an eye on you and keep you safe, how about because falling for you would put you in even more danger and I can't afford to be distracted right now, how about because if my bosses found out that I was actually dating my assignment my career would be over and I'd end up working at McDonalds flipping burgers for the rest of my life, or worse, I'd be given a desk job. I shuddered at the thought.

"I just don't have those feelings for you" it was the best lie I could think of to get him to let this whole dating thing go.

"That's bullshit and you know it Bella!" He shouted and I was glad that I had closed the door behind me. "What about Friday night?"

"We were both drunk and it shouldn't have happened."

"I'm not giving up so easily Bella. I know you feel something for me and I'll just wait until you give in. It won't take long, you girls are all the same, you always give in" he had a cocky grin on his face that made me want to slap him three ways to Sunday.

"I'm not like most girls." I told him, I was starting to get defensive. "You're wasting your time, Edward. I'm not going to change my mind."

We stared each other down and when I couldn't take it anymore I left, slamming the door behind me like a five year old.

I wasn't paying attention as I left the music room so I didn't notice the person waiting outside the door until I ran straight into them and knocked their books to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" I said quickly while bending to help them retrieve their belongings.

"Don't worry about it, are you ok Bella?"

I looked up and saw Garrett staring back at me.

"I wasn't trying to evesdrop but you two were being kinda loud in there" he gestured to the door I had just come from.

"I'm...I'm..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"C'mon" Garrett helped me stand and put his arm around my shoulder and while it bothered me a little I didn't move it.

Edward came out of the classroom at that moment and saw Garrett and me together. The look on his face made me want to move away from Garrett but I didn't and instead put my arm around his waist.

_I'm so sorry Edward, but I need you to let me go. I will protect you. No matter what it costs me. _

I was able to avoid Edward for most of the day and he didn't show up to music or biology so I was spared there as well. I knew I had hurt him but this was the only way I knew to protect him.

I thought I was in the clear as I headed to my locker after the final bell, that was until I saw my locker.

I stopped dead in my tracks, ignoring all the grumbles from the people behind me who had either run into me or were having to move around me now.

I began to slowly walk towards my lockers, dread filling me with every step. There were balloons everywhere and I saw that some had wondered down the hallway. I turned the dial and stepped aside as I opened the door. It was a good thing that I too because as soon as the door was open confetti spilled onto the floor at my feet. There were dozens of red roses placed inside of my locker as well.

_Edward._

He was nowhere to be found but I knew he was responsible. No one else would have the balls to try something like this or the money to waste.

I shoved my books inside, grabbed a handful of flowers, and slammed the locker shut.

I started walking through the halls and people were moving out of my way. When I reached the parking lot I saw him. He was leaning against his stupid silver volvo smirking at me. Emmett and Jasper were talking with him.

I stomped over to him and shoved Emmett out of my way.

"What the heck!" I yelled throwing the flowers in his face.

"What? You don't like roses?" he was still smirking.

I lunged for him, at that point I didn't care that he was my charge or that I was suppose to be protecting him and not attacking him. He was so dead. I was humiliated. My job was to blend in, well as much as was possible in a town this small, and he was making that increasingly difficult.

Two strong hands wrapped around my waist and held me back. Instinctively I threw my head back and heard a loud crack as I broke the person's nose. Another set of hands went to grab my arms but I twisted out of their reach and elbowed them in the back. Then I turned and grabbed Edward by the front of his shirt and shoved him to the ground. His eyes were wide and it was then that I paused and realized what it was that I had just done.

I let go of his shirt and sat back. He didn't move as I sat straddling him. I looked over and saw Emmett and Jasper on the ground. Emmett's nose was bleeding and Jasper had scrapes on his hands and a hole in the knee of his jeans from where he had hit the ground.

_Crap._ Charlie was going to kill me. There was no way I'd be able to explain doing that to two guys their size.

"Let me guess, you learned that from Miss Congeniality too?" Edward asked from his position on the concrete. "Who are you?"

I didn't have anything to say so I got up and ran. I left my truck, that was now fixed thanks to Rosalie, in the parking lot and ran until I reached the house.

I was realizing that it was a lot harder than I thought being deep under cover. I kept confusing my professional life with my personal feelings and that couldn't keep happening.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst and my throat felt like someone had taken a piece of sandpaper to it.

I went into the kitchen for a glass of water. I was headed up the stairs when a knock came from the door.

I reluctantly turned around and went to the door. Edward was standing there panting. His t-shirt was damp around the collar.

"Edward?" I looked around him and saw that my driveway was empty. "Did you run here?"

"Can...I...come...in...please?" he panted.

"Uh...ok?" I moved aside and walked towards the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

I handed it to him and he gulped down one then two glasses.

"You..run really fast." he said once he had caught his breath.

"Did you follow me?"

"Kinda"

"Kinda?" I raised my eyebrow at him in question.

"Ok, yeah I did. You didn't stop when I called you so..." he trailed off.

"Why didn't you just get in your car?"

"I didn't think about that until I had already taken off after you."

"You ran? All the way here? To chase after me?" I wasn't sure why, but I felt the need to reiterate exactly what he had just told me. He nodded. "Why?"

"I know what you are and I want some answers."

What!

"Bella? Bella? Bella?" Edward's mouth was moving, but his voice was coming out wrong. Too high, like silver bells instead of velvet.

I felt a light shaking on my shoulder. Edward's face started to drift away and two blue eyes and dark spikey hair replaced his bronze locks.

"Bells? Are you ok?"

"Oh...Alice..yeah I'm fine..what happened?"

It was a dream. I hadn't blown my cover. Thank goodness. I started to sit up and Alice grabbed my elbow to help me.

"Ohmygoodness! I'm so glad your ok" she pulled me into a tight hug as she spoke. "You fainted in the middle of the hallway!"

"I...I thought I saw..." I looked up and saw that there were actually balloons all over my locker. "Oh my god."

"Bella! You have a secret admirer! Who is it? Why haven't you told me about your new beau?"

"Alice!" I yelled to stop her and her barrage of questions. "One question at a time. Did you really just use the word beau?"

"Out of all those questions, that is the one thing you picked up on?"

I just stared at her and waited for her to continue.

"Who are these from?"

"I don't know"

"Well let's open your locker and find out."

My palms started to sweat and it took me a couple of times to do the combination right. I slowly lifted the lever and pulled open the door. I jumped back just in case and Alice gave me a strange look. I turned back and looked into my locker. There sitting on top of my english notebook was a single red rose in a glass vase. No cheesy confetti, just a single rose. There was a note attached to the vase.

I reached in and pulled it out, Alice was beaming beside me, bouncing on the tips of her toes in anticipation.

I read the card to myself and reread it before Alice snatched it away from my hands.

"The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart" she read aloud. "So who did this?"

"I don't know." I told her as I stared at the single rose still sitting inside of my locker.

~oO*Oo~

It had been two days since I had found the rose in my locker, it had also been two days since I had spoken to Edward.

Alice on the other hand would not stop talking to me or anyone about who had put the flower in my locker and how romantic it was.

I had asked her repeatedly to stop talking about it but I should know by now that Alice can't be told what to do or in this case talk about.

It was sixth period, general music, I walked in a little late because I was trying to dodge Alice, it worked. For someone who had no training, she was incredibly good at finding people, and I wasn't an easy to person to find when I didn't want to be found.

I walked in and saw Edward sitting at the piano with a bunch of sheet music laid out in front of him. I figured it was time to reconcile with him and since he was going to act like a five year old and freeze me out, I was going to have to go to him. Before I could make a move though I was stopped by Mrs. Jones.

"Bella dear, have you an Edward decided on a duet yet?"

Crap. I had forgotten about that.

"Um..we'll we've worked on a few but nothing is ready yet"

"Oh ok. Well I was hoping that you two would perform at the end of the year talent show. We have some important alumni coming to see it and I just know that if you and Edward performed we'd get a ton of donations to the music department." she gushed.

"Um...sure I'll ask him"

"Oh I already did and he said he was fine with it if you were"

"Really? Well ok then, I guess we're doing it"

"Wonderful" She turned her sights on another student coming through the door, completely forgetting about me as she headed their way and I continued on my path to Edward.

"We need to choose a duet to do and just work on it until the talent show" Edward said without looking up as I approached.

"Ok, well what do you want to do?" I sat in a chair near the piano, not on the bench with him as I normally would.

"I've couple a couple ideas, let's just try parts of these and see what we think."

"Ok" I said quietly as he handed me some sheet music.

We worked through a couple of different songs but none seemed right. That spark that I'd felt when we'd sung together before just wasn't there today. We had lost that comfort that we felt around each other, the day I had said 'no' to his date. If I was being honest, it was something I missed. I liked being around Edward. I didn't have to pretend to be anything I wasn't-well other than a secret agent. The things I told him about me, what I liked, didn't like, that was all true. I was going to figure out a way to fix this. I had to.

~oO*Oo~

Before I knew it, it was opening night for the play. Alice and Rose were there to help me get ready, well technically they were there to help everyone but they focused mostly on me and Jane.

Jane was really great and I was glad that we had gotten closer over the past few weeks. I was still watching her to see if anything suspicious came up, but the more I got to know her and Alec the harder it was for me to believe that they were the ones who were after Edward.

I was nervous and frustrated beyond belief. Frustrated at the fact that I hadn't made anymore progress on the case, and that Edward and I were still on the outs. Nervous because, well I was going to be on stage performing in less than 20 minutes.

We got our 5 minute call to places as Alice and Rose finished up with me. They left to go sit with the guys and would be back to help me with my wardrobe change in the second act.

Jane and I stood stage left while we waited for the show to begin.

"Are you nervous?" she whispered to me.

"A little, you?"

"Nah, I mean I don't really have to do much, and you shouldn't be either. You and Garrett have been practicing so much, you could do this drunk."

I giggled a little at that and it made me feel better.

I walked out onto stage and started to sing.

_**Little town, it's a quiet village**_

_**Everyday, like the one before**_

_**Little town, full of little people, waking up to say**_

I saw Charlie in the crowd, as well as some of the guys from the station. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were sitting up near the front. The perfect place for them to watch the show but not too far away from the doors so that Rose and Alice could get in and out without disturbing the people around them.

The show was going great, and the audience was really responsive so I took that as a good sign.

It was time for the kiss and as I leaned down to Garrett, I noticed Edward. He was tensed in his seat and I could see his hands gripping the armrests so hard I thought they would snap.

In a snap decision I placed the thumb that was farthest from the crowd between Garrett's lips and mine.

His body jolted a bit, since when we had rehearsed I had no problem kissing him, but with Edward so close, I suddenly felt guilty.

We received a standing ovation from the audience and I couldn't wipe the stupid smile off my face and I took another bow. We had had to do another quick change to put me back in my gold dress and I really did feel like a princess.

"What happened during the kiss?" Garrett whispered to me with a smile on his face as we took yet another bow.

"What do you mean?" I said keeping the smile on my face.

"Why did you put your thumb there?" He grabbed my hand and looped it through his arm and led me offstage where the rest of the cast was celebrating a great opening night. He stopped me before we could join everyone else and forced me to face him.

"I...I wasn't feeling well earlier and didn't want to risk getting you sick on the first night" I said with a shrug. He studied me for a minute but seemed to buy my story.

Luckily Rose and Alice chose that minute to drag me away.

"Bella! Hurry you need to change for the reception and we have to re-do your hair and make-up!" Alice chirped while dragging me through other cast members who were congratulating me on a great show.

When we got back to the dressing rooms there was a single red rose on my station.

I stopped dead in my tracks and Alice and Rosalie ran into the back of me.

"Hey what gives..." Alice called trailing off when she saw the rose. "No way!"

"What is it?" Rose asked coming around to see. "Another one?"

"Apparently" I said still staring at the rose. It was beautiful and fresh. I could smell it from where I was standing.

"Is there another note?"

"No"

That ended the conversation and Alice and Rosalie took to transforming me.

When they were done I was awestruck. I was in a beautiful blue dress. It was a navy blue sleeveless dress with a light blue inverted triangle going down the middle. It was embellished with rhinestones and a bow that sat right below my belly button. They put me in nude pumps and brushed out my curls from the show and pulled them into a soft bun at the nape of my neck. For my makeup Rose had taken off all my stage make-up and started from scratch. My skin looked natural and dewy and I had some eyeliner smudged on my top and bottom lids. It was sultry and sweet at the same time. I had no idea how these girls could do this every morning. I was extremely low maintenance when it came to prep time in the morning.

"One more thing." Alice said stepping toward me. She had the rose in her hand and a pair of scissors. She clipped the stem off and stuck the rose in my hair. "Perfect" she said backing away and admiring her work. Rose appeared next to her with a bottle of perfume in her hand and sprayed my neck and my hair with it.

We left the dressing rooms and headed to the reception. Garrett was waiting near the doors and smiled as I approached.

"Your public awaits" he joked. "You ready for this?" he held out his arm and I looped mine through his as we walked through the doors into the lobby where everyone was waiting. They all applauded as we entered together and we went our separate ways. I walked over to Charlie who really looked like a proud father.

"Bells you were great!" Charlie said as I walked up to him. He handed me a large bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks"

We talked for a bit before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Edward standing there.

"Hi..Bella. Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance. So uh...congrats Bella, it was great." Then seeming to realize who I was standing with he became very formal. "Chief Swan, I'm Edward Masen. I don't think we've met." He held out his hand and Charlie shook it, looking him up and down. Edward was surprisingly calm meeting my father, which was admirable. I never understood why guys got so nervous around dads, especially cops.

"No we haven't, it's nice to meet you"

"Well I'll see ya later, um..I think we're going to go out and eat in a bit if you want to come" Edward said to me.

"Maybe" I told him and was thankful that he left because I noticed Charlie from glancing back and forth between us.

When we were alone again Charlie turned his appraising eyes on me. "Is there something you need to report Isabella?"

_Crap_. He was using my full name which meant he was in full on Agent mode.

"Um...no?" It came out as more of a question.

"Really? You don't want to tell me about anything that happened between you and the Masen boy?"

"Nothing is going on" I told him, staring straight into his eyes, daring him to call my bluff.

"Don't lose focus Isabella, now is not the time"

To any passerby our conversation would appear to be a normal quarrel between a daughter and her father over a boy, but we both knew what he meant.

"I won't. I know what I'm doing."

"Fine, I won't say anything to Renee, for now"

"Bella! Are you coming out with us?" Emmett yelled at me from across the lobby. I looked to where he was standing with Alice, Rose, Jasper and Edward. I looked back to Charlie and raised an eyebrow for permission. He nodded.

"Don't forget why you're here." He told me as I headed for my friends.

His last statement rang in my head on repeat, like a broken record. _Don't forget why you're here._ How could I forget? I was here to lie to a group of amazing people and get in with Edward Masen all for the sake of protecting him from an unknown threat that hadn't even made an appearance. A knot of guilt formed in my stomach as I joined the group and we headed towards the parking lot.

We all piled into Emmett's Jeep because it was the biggest car. Rose was in the front seat and the rest of us crammed into the back. It was...cozy. I was stuck between Alice and Edward and I wanted nothing more than to lay my head on his shoulder. I was suddenly very tired. Tired of lying and of fighting my feelings for him.

"You look lovely tonight, Bella" Edward whispered to me.

I was glad that the car was dark because suddenly my cheeks were the color of the flower in my hair.

"Thank you" I murmured back to him.

It was then that I noticed we were heading out of Forks towards Port Angeles.

"Hey, Em" I called over the music that was blaring from his massive stereo system. "Where are we going exactly?"

"I want pancakes." he declared as he kept driving.

"Now?" I really did like Emmett but he had some of the weirdest cravings.

"Yup"

We ended up at an Ihop in Port Angeles and Emmett ordered everything but the kitchen sink. I had no idea where he put all the food he ate. I mean he wasn't scrawny by any means but it was all muscle. I should know I had run into him enough times.

We were back in Forks by 2 and Edward offered to drive me home since he was the only one who went the same way. Alice had wanted to have another sleep over but I said no for two reasons. One, I still remembered how her last sleepover went and two I had to be back at the school for the matinee performance at 11:30, so I really did need to sleep. Edward said he had to go somewhere with his dad in the morning so he couldn't stay either. How convenient, I thought to myself.

Edward had just pulled up to my house and as I went to get out of the car he handed me something. It was a small flat square wrapped in pink paper. There was a white bow wrapped around it and stuck under the bow was a single red rose. I stared at it for a second before looking back to him.

"What...what is this?" I stuttered. No, it couldn't have been Edward who had left the roses. Could it?

Suddenly I found myself rethinking everything I had thought about this boy I was protecting, and about my relationship with said boy.

"It's a congratulation gift" he said looking at my face. "Go on, open it."

I unwrapped the package and opened the lid to the box. On top was a note. I opened it and read it. It wasn't a quote like the note in my locker. This read more like song lyrics.

_**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**_

_**Reach down underneath it**_

_**Tear down all the walls**_

_**Will we ever have our happy ending**_

_**Or will we forever only be pretending?**_

Nestled in the tissue paper was a leather bound notebook. It had an antique feel to it, the pages were rough and uneven but it was beautiful.

"It's for your songs." He said looking at his hands. "I thought you might be needing a new one soon" then his attitude changed "beside the crap one you carry around is about to fall apart. At least with this you won't lose any pages."

I was so touched by the gift that I didn't even mind him dissing my old notebook.

"This is beautiful. Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome" he grumbled.

"Why a single rose?" I asked, looking at him for the first time since we had entered the car.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"That's not an answer" I told him.

"Because you really don't need one. Your smart Bella, really smart. Probably the smartest person in this entire town."

I just stared at him. He was right. I did know why. "It was you. The locker. The dressing room. It was always you"

"Bella, I have never gone this far to get a girls attention, but you're not like any other girl I have ever met."

"Why? Edward you don't even know me, not really"

"Then let me in!" he practically shouted, grabbing my shoulders and turning me to face him in the small car. It suddenly felt like a thousand degrees and I could feel the electricity buzzing around us. "Please Bella, I want you, to be with you. I want to know all about you and I want you to know about me too."

When I didn't respond immediately he continued to speak.

"I can tell you don't like to let people in and that's ok. I won't push it, just please, go on one date with me. At least give us a shot, because you can lie to me but you can't lie to yourself. You feel something for me too."

He was right. As much as I had tried to fight the attraction or deny it to myself I proved it tonight when I put my thumb between my lips and Garrett's. I was in love with Edward Masen and there was nothing I could do about it, and with him sitting here with me so desperate for even a chance, I couldn't say no anymore. I couldn't fight anymore. And besides, if I was dating him I could keep a better eye on him and it would be less suspicious of me being at his house or wherever he was. So I whispered the word I had wanted to say to him days ago.

"Ok"

"What?" he seemed a little shocked that I had given in so easily and I couldn't resist the chance to tease him.

"Ok" I said, my voice stronger "but, it's not gonna be easy. Like you said I'm not normal, and I don't like to talk about my personal life. So if I say a topic is off limits no pushing. Got it?"

"Whatever you want." he replied enthusiastically.

"Ok, I'll go on a date with you and we'll go from there."

"How about tomorrow after the show?"

"Ok, I'll see you then"

He kissed me on the cheek and drove off with a huge grin on his face. I knew I had one too but controlled my expression until I was safely in my room.

I placed Edwards gift in the bottom drawer of my desk went to bed. I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay another chapter! Yayyy! Sorry it took so long to get out by like I said finals and everything are a nightmare but I'm home for the summer so I should be doing regular updates! Review please and thanks for reading! Oh and the quote "The rose speaks of love silently, in a language known only to the heart" is by anonymous  
**

**3 Accident-Prone klutz**


End file.
